A outra metade do amor
by Manu Otohime
Summary: Lost and delirious - a história do filme. Mary Bedford é transferida para um internato feminino e torna-se companheira de quarto de Tori e Paulie. Quando para Mary, no início, não passava de amizade entre as duas...(leia mais na parte I)COMPLETO
1. Perkins College

**_Título:_**_ A outra metade do amor_

(esse título, na realidade, é da versão portuguesa do filme e achei muito bonito – melhor que "Assunto de meninas"!)

**_Autora: _**Manu1

**_Classificação:_** PG-13

**_Resumo: _**Mary Bedford deixou para trás a cidadezinha onde vivia para estudar no Perkins College, um internato feminino. Lá, é instalada no quarto de Tori e Paulie, que logo "adotam-na" e se tornam suas melhores amigas... Quando para Mary, no início, tudo não passava de uma grande amizade entre elas, descobre que a relação entre as companheiras é muito mais intensa. O mundo de Paulie começa a se fragmentar quando ambas são flagradas em uma situação comprometedora... Enquanto Tori decide renegar seus próprios sentimentos para evitar as pressões e a rejeição da família, Paulie faz de tudo para conseguir seu amor de volta, vivendo grandes conflitos internos.

**_Disclaimer:_** A história do filme (e livro) e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixem isso com Susan Swan e o resto fica para Léa Pool  -º 

**_Notas da autora: _**Esse fanfic é, na verdade, a história inteira do filme "Lost and delirious"; para escrevê-la, me baseei no script original de Judith Thompson. Como ninguém é perfeito, pode haver algum errinho (na verdade, algum detalhe) ao longo do texto, mas nada que prejudique o desenrolar da trama. O fanfic está dividido em 20 partes, e espero que gostem!

Para não perder o hábito... boa leitura!

_Não sei ao certo para onde eu havia ido... mas foi algo que mudou a minha vida.. para sempre. Nunca tantas coisas significativas aconteceram em tão pouco tempo... e nunca aprendi tanta coisa longe de tudo o que eu conhecia. Aprendi sobre a amizade... sobre o amor... sobre ser eu mesma... sobre enfrentar obstáculos... sobre guardar e dividir segredos... acreditar naquilo que lutamos... lutar por aquilo que acreditamos! Mas também aprendi a perder as pessoas que amamos... e que começávamos a amar. Aprendi que um grande sentimento dentro de nós nos impulsiona a fazer coisas incríveis. E foi nesse lugar especial, com essas pessoas especiais, que aprendi a _crescer_..._

I

Perkins College

            Um carro negro e de bom porte deslizava sobre a pequena ladeira que dava continuidade à estrada. Mary Bedford estava sentada no banco de trás, não parecendo muito entusiasmada com o destino da viagem. Olhava tristemente ora pela janela ao seu lado, ora para as duas pessoas ocupando os assentos da frente. Seu pai dirigia o carro tranqüilamente, enquanto sua madrasta acariciava seus cabelos. O silêncio predominava ali dentro.

            _"Mesmo então, eu já estava com um mau pressentimento. Eu me sentia como um rato cinzento indo direto para a boca do gato e não havia nada, nada que pudesse fazer. Minha mãe havia morrido de câncer três anos antes, e eu estava começando a me esquecer de como ela era. Quando eu me olhava no espelho e via meu próprio rosto..._ (olhando-se discretamente no espelho compacto em seu colo) _eu podia me lembrar do dela... o cheiro da maquiagem quando eu a beijava. Minha mãe... ela nunca me matricularia em um colégio interno."_  

            Mary olhou para o banco da frente. Sinceramente gostaria de se lembrar do rosto da mãe... e não sabia porque não conseguia. _Simplesmente_ não sabia! Sua lembrança seria um conforto enquanto estivesse longe de tudo o que conhecia... mas faria um esforço para se acostumar com a nova vida que estava-lhe reservada.

            O carro contornou a estrada e dirigiu-se com menos velocidade para a entrada do _Perkins College_, um colégio interno para garotas localizado em Quebec. Mary olhava receosa pela janela. Era realmente um lugar bonito... uma construção enorme, em belo tom róseo escuro, de pátios extensos cobertos de grama rente ao chão, onde várias meninas e moças corriam e conversavam enquanto o sol iluminava a manhã.

            Algumas tocavam flauta ao ar livre, observando determinadas a partitura, outras duas brincavam de esgrima, e umas ainda faziam uma espécie de festa dentro de uma varandinha redonda branca. Não uma _daquelas_ festas... um tipo de reunião divertida, pelo que lhe parecera.

            Mary sentiu um frio na barriga que a incomodava; seu coração acelerou. Olhou para sua vestimenta... era a primeira vez que usava um uniforme daqueles. Até que havia gostado... saia, terno e gravata cor de vinho – o que havia lhe lembrado algum filme. Respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos claros e presos, adornados com pequenas fivelas vermelhas, divididos ao meio.

            O carro estacionou. Pronto, já estava ali... Mary estranhamente parecia hesitante em sair do banco de trás. Abriu a porta e saltou, olhando tudo ao redor com timidez. Avistou uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos e curtos, alta, de expressão amável, caminhar em sua direção. Parecia vir exatamente da varandinha onde algumas garotas preparavam a espécie de_ festa_.

            Ms. Vaughn era a professora de leitura e diretora do colégio e vinha dar as boas vinhas à nova aluna. Gostava de ajudar as meninas e queria sempre seu bem-estar... Mary já sabia quem era, mas não podia deduzir muito daquela mulher nos primeiros momentos em que a vira, no entanto sentia-se um pouco mais _calma_ com a sua presença.

            O sr. Bedford saiu do carro e parou de frente a Mary. Um homem alto, olhos claros emoldurados por óculos, de cabelos cinzentos bem arrumados. A garota pensou que seu pai pudesse enxergar sua expressão um tanto quanto insegura, mas os olhos dele também transmitiam algo de... incerteza. Ou saudades precoces. Algo que não a agradava. Abraçou apertado a filha por um instante e tocou seu rosto ternamente. Apesar de sentir um calor paterno, Mary julgou aquela despedida como fria. Mas resolveu não dar atenção.

            O sr. Bedford se dirigiu então à Ms. Vaughn, acompanhado da nova esposa.

            - Obrigado – disse ele, firmemente.

            - Até logo, agora – respondeu Ms. Vaughn, estendendo a mão e despedindo-se do homem.

            Mary Bedford acompanhou com o olhar os passos do pai se distanciarem cada vez mais e entrarem no carro. A última vez que o veria... por um bom tempo. De fato, não esperava muita coisa de sua madrasta. Sequer se despedira. Pensou que estivesse sorrindo em pensamento por finalmente livrar-se da _garotinha do papai_...

            Ms. Vaughn aproximou-se de Mary, que parecia ter voltado à realidade.

            - Vai ser fácil, você vai ver – tentou animá-la, com uma voz igualmente doce.

            - Não... não, eu estou bem, é sério – respondeu Mary, com leve gaguejo, não sabendo mais se era verdade o que dizia.

            - Ouça, quero que conheça uma pessoa fantástica – disse, retornando seu rosto em direção à varandinha – Victoria!

            Uma moça bonita, por volta de dezessete, dezenove anos... de longos cabelos castanhos e ondulados e olhos claros virou-se até elas. Pareceu quase se engasgar com a bebida (Mary não conseguiu identificar o que havia no copo), enxugando os lábios com os dedos.

            - Victoria! Venha conhecer Mary! – gritou a diretora.

            - Ok! Só um minuto! – gritou de volta, virando-se para a amiga ao lado e rindo.

            Mary gostaria que não tivesse rido dela, ou algo parecido. Essa hipótese sumiu quase que instantaneamente quando a moça deixou o copo com a amiga e veio em sua direção com a maior boa vontade do mundo.

   ****


	2. Tori e o novo quarto

II

Mary, Tori e o novo quarto

            Mary Bedford e Victoria Moller subiam as escadas em espiral para o andar acima. Mary olhava ao redor com certa curiosidade, observando os detalhes. O frio no estômago continuava a incomodá-la, no entanto cedia espaço aos poucos...

            - A comida daqui é horrível, tipo hospital – dizia Tori, que ajudava a nova aluna a carregar as malas – A maioria de nós guarda a mesada para pedir pizza ou comida chinesa e... bem, você sabe, as anoréxicas comem os apagadores.

            Percebendo o silêncio da menina, Tori acrescentou:

            - Falo sério...

            Mary achou o comentário um pouco engraçado, no fundo. Obviamente que aquilo não era verdade (pelo menos a parte das anoréxicas). Pensou que Victoria fosse falar coisas melhores sobre o internato – mesmo das refeições... Mas o que importava é que sentia-se um pouquinho mais à vontade do que quando chegou. Talvez a forma direta de como Tori falava a deixara melhor...

            Parou por um momento ao observar uma estátua e continuou subindo.

            - Nós nos safamos com qualquer coisa aqui. Digo, qualquer coisa mesmo! – disse Tori animada, olhando para trás, enquanto Mary se cansava das escadas – Hum... você está fora de forma. Terá que correr conosco ou então vai enfartar antes dos vinte.

            Mary concordou internamente. Já estava ofegante apenas por subir alguns lances; o máximo de atividades físicas que fazia eram as aulas de esporte do outro colégio. Pelo jeito, iria se exercitar bastante ali...

            As duas chegaram no topo do lance de escadas. Mary olhou ligeiramente para as acomodações, sem dizer nada, ao tempo que Victoria lhe informava:

            - Então, esses são os banheiros e os chuveiros...

            Continuaram a subir mais outro lance. Mary desejou que fosse o último.

            - Qual é o seu nome mesmo? – perguntou Tori, com o mesmo tom alegre na voz.

            - Bem... as pessoas me chamam de _Mouse_. – respondeu, tímida.

            - Mouse?

            - Meu pai sempre me chamou assim.

            - Sério? Por quê? – perguntou, curiosa, fazendo uma pausa – Meu pai costumava me chamar de _Princesa_... Eu queria vomitar.

            - Mas é melhor do que Mouse!

            Tori usou um tom irônico ao revelar seu antigo _apelido_... no entanto parecia concordar que era melhor que o de Mary.

            Subiram mais alguns degraus até chegarem ao quarto no sótão onde Mary se instalaria.

            - Tá dáaaa! – exclamou Tori, abrindo a porta.

            Mary sorriu e entrou lentamente, passando por uma cortina de bambu, admirando seu interior. Certamente, era maior do que imaginava... Haviam três camas no quarto – que fez a jovem Bedford confirmar que mais uma dormia ali –, duas de um lado e uma de outro. A do meio estava coberta de roupas, assim como o chão ao seu redor.

            - A cama mais desarrumada é a minha... claro! Sou a mais relaxada. Oh, bem, eu não posso evitar. Deve ser raiva da mãe ou algo parecido.

            Mary não respondeu... mesmo porque não sabia o que responder. Achava-a bastante simpática e comunicativa. Começou a andar mais pelo quarto, seguida da nova companheira. Havia uma pequenina pia e uma grande janela na parede direita, ao lado de uma das camas, que dava acesso à vista do pátio. Um pôster com o mapa de Cuba e a imagem de Ernesto Che Guevara estava pregado ali também, junto com uma espécie de poema rabiscado na parede em letras de fôrma. Mouse não conseguiu ler. Havia mais algumas prateleiras com objetos pessoais das garotas e uns quadros alegres, e também uma mesa com um computador.

            - Essa é da Paulie, essa é minha e... esta é a sua – disse Victoria, apontando respectivamente para as camas da direita, do meio e da esquerda.

            Mary assentiu ligeiramente com a cabeça.

            Tori pôs a mala da menina em sua nova cama e dirigiu-se ao pequeno armário ao lado da mesma, apanhando algumas roupas suas que estavam penduradas na gaveta.

            - Desculpe... – murmurou ela.

            Tori sentou-se em sua cama e sorriu para Mary, tentando deixá-la mais confortável e bem recebida. Mas Mary parecia preocupada com alguma coisa e acabou por não sorrir de volta... apenas deu uma olhada em volta do quarto.

            - Ei! Olha, eu sei que é estranho no princípio. Mas agora aqui é muito mais o meu lar do que a minha própria casa – disse Victoria, levantando-se – Como os garotos perdidos de Peter Pan, sabe? Mas somos as garotas perdidas, certo? Perdidas e desvairadas.

            Houve um pequeno silêncio entre elas. Mary pensou que a comparação com os garotos perdidos fora um tanto quanto interessante... mas ainda precisava saber como funcionava.

            - Então, quando você acabar aqui, venha participar da festa conosco, Ok? – sorriu Tori.

            Ah... a _festa_ na varandinha branca. Mouse novamente balançou a cabeça como um "sim" e depois Tori deixou o quarto. Mary começou a desfazer a mala que a garota deixara em sua cama, tirando um ursinho de pelúcia – razoavelmente antigo – e colocando-o no peitoril da janela. Em seguida, apanhou um retrato emoldurado e o abraçou – provavelmente o da falecida mãe. Estava melhor agora.

            Bedford caminhou lentamente até a janela e pôs seus óculos... dispôs-se a olhar um pouco o mundo lá fora, avistando duas meninas no balanço.

****

****

**_Notas da autora: _**Espero que esteja saindo tudo certo... -º. Deixem comentários!


	3. Paulie

III

Paulie

            Mouse caminhava tranqüilamente pela sala se estar do colégio – um tipo de recepção.

            Fazia pouco tempo que acabara de ajeitar sua bagagem. À princípio as coisas não estavam indo tão mal... as únicas pessoas que falaram com ela até o momento eram simpáticas, e ainda teve a sorte não dividir o quarto com garotas mal humoradas ou metidas. Daqui a pouco iria fazer parte da _reunião divertida_ e assim poderia conhecer mais gente... mas faltava uma pitada de entusiasmo.

            Parou então para admirar a mesma estátua que vira antes quando subia as escadas. Era de uma mulher trazendo um bebê em seus braços... ficara fascinada com aquilo. Passou os dedos delicadamente por ela (que era do nível de sua cintura) e sentou-se em uma das poltronas, dedicando-se a observar o novo lugar.

            Havia indícios de fumaça por trás da estátua... mas Mary não pareceu prestar atenção.

            - Quer um cigarro?

            Mary assustou-se no mesmo instante. Uma moça estava sentada em um sofá atrás da estátua negra e havia se virado para ela, segurando um cigarro, fumando. Tinha os cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos da mesma cor, em um rosto peculiarmente expressivo e delicado ao mesmo tempo. Parecia um pouco desleixada...

            - Ahh! – Mary levou a mão à boca.

            - Te assustei? – perguntou, num misto de indiferença e preocupação – Está na cara que é novata... uma ovelha nova. Quantos anos você tem? Treze? Quatorze? Daquelas meninas prodígio, que pulam algumas séries? – disse, olhando-a como se a analisasse.

            Mary não disse coisa alguma; continuava a olhá-la, esperando seus batimentos voltarem ao normal. A moça levantou-se e se aproximou, com o cigarro na boca, segurando um rádio. Deixou-o em cima de uma mesa e estendeu o braço direito para Mouse, antes de dar uma tragada.

            - Me chamo Paulie – apresentou-se, baforando a fumaça – Oster.

            Quando foi que ouvira aquele nome antes? Ah!

            Mary estendeu a mão e a garota a balançou com firmeza.                   

            - Eu sou Mary... Bedford. Mas na verdade me chamam... de Mouse...

            - Acho que prefiro chamá-la de _cabeça oca_ do que de Mouse – retrucou Paulie, sentando-se ao seu lado – Então, você vai dividir o quarto comigo e com a Tori, não é?

            - É... foi o que a Ms. Vaughn disse.

            - Bem... imagino que ela não queria nos deixar sozinhas...

            Mary a fitou, sem entender a frase. Aliás, supôs que ainda deveria entender muita coisa!

            - Eu... eu nunca havia ido a um internato antes – disse a garota de sardas, depois de uma pausa.

            - Hum – começou, dando ligeiramente um soquinho no braço de Mary – Agora você é uma das _garotas perdidas_. Bem-vinda ao clube – sorriu Paulie, puxando uma garrafa de álcool de dentro do terno – Venha, me ajude a _batizar_ o ponche. Vamos esquentar essa festa! Ira total!

            Pauline Oster levantou-se, pegando rapidamente o rádio e jogando o toco do cigarro em um vaso próximo, e saiu da recepção esperando que a menina a seguisse. Mary ficou de pé e ajeitou a saia com a mão.

            - _Ira total_... – murmurou, com um sorriso escondido, saindo em direção à Paulie.


	4. A festa de chá

IV

A festa de cha

            A festa na varandinha ainda não havia começado. Ao menos não parecia empolgante...

            Três rapazes, Jake, Tim e Phil, do internato para garotos mais próximo – o R.A.B –, andavam de bicicleta pelo jardim em volta da varandinha onde estavam Tori e as outras garotas.

            - Ei, meninas, será que nós poderíamos participar da festa de chá? – gritou Tim, sorridente, estacionando.

            - Vão embora! – respondeu Victoria, virando-se para a colega Cordelia e sorrindo – Ai, esse meu irmão é um saco!

            - Pode até ser, mas é um gato...

            Cordelia era uma moça simpática, assim como Tori. Parecia engraçada; tinha cabelos escuros em um corte particularmente estranho cuja franja ocupava metade da testa, e usava óculos de armadura um tanto chamativa.

            Paulie e Mouse apareceram na festa. Mary primeiramente se surpreendeu com o lugar... todas pareciam bastante receptivas.

            - Vocês não leram as regras? – gritou Paulie para os garotos – É proibida a entrada de babacas!

            - Uh, ela é demais, não? – comentou Jake para os amigos, que não saíram dali.

            A moça seguiu rapidamente até a mesa onde estava o ponche e jogou todo o conteúdo da garrafa de álcool dentro, sem antes verificar se mais alguém observava seu ato – além de Mary e os garotos. Disfarçadamente, colocou a garrafa vazia dentro de uma cuba de gelo prateada, ao lado do ponche. Mary ficou impressionada com tamanha agilidade!

            - Agora eu realmente quero tomar um pouco de chá... – riu Jake.

            - É! Os _babacas_ aqui podem tomar um pouco de chá, por favor?! – juntou-se Phil, o garoto loiro, e os três caíram na risada.

            Paulie encheu de chá duas canecas de vidro; pegou uma para si e deu a outra a Mary, que tinha os olhinhos claros brilhando. Fez um brinde e de um só gole tomou a bebida, enxugando o canto da boca com a mão... Mary apenas sorriu, entretida com aquilo tudo, sentindo o cheiro forte de álcool. De primeira vista, achara a jovem Oster atrevida, extrovertida e fanfarrona, que conseguia divertir qualquer um.

            Paulie enfiou a fita dentro do rádio que trouxera consigo e virou-se até as demais meninas. Uma música contagiante do _Violent Femmes_ num estilo _rock'n roll_ começou a tocar, interrompendo a suave melodia das flautas, fazendo praticamente todos do imenso jardim voltarem sua atenção para a varanda – por ao menos uns instantes.

            Paulie aproximou-se da melhor amiga e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

            - Você é a minha glória da manhã, Tori! – então puxou-a para o centro da varandinha, fazendo-a sorrir – Estão preparadas para curtir?

            Todas as moças começaram a aclamar, enquanto Ms. Vaughn aparecia para expulsar os rapazes do pátio-jardim, que não demoraram muito em dar o fora com as bicicletas.

            Todas já estavam dançando, em casais ou sozinhas, inclusive Mary. Ms. Bannet, a professora de matemática (que geralmente tinha uma expressão de razoável seriedade), e Ms. Vaughn chegaram até a varanda e permaneceram ao lado da mesa, observando a animação da festa. A diretora ficou notavelmente surpresa quando tomou um gole da bebida.

            - Ohh... Paulie! – exclamou.

            Pauline mostrou a língua graciosamente, como uma menina levada, e permaneceu dançando junto de Victoria, achando tudo divertido.

            - Paulie, Paulie...

            - O que foi? – perguntou Ms. Bannet.

            - Parece que a Paulie pôs bebida no ponche.

            - Hum... vamos fingir que não vimos nada? – disse, tomando um pouco do "chá".

            - "tima idéia, adorei! E sei que você também gostou... – respondeu a diretora, rindo – Mas não podemos dar mau exemplo, não é mesmo, Ms. Bannetska?

            Ela assentiu, e as duas então viraram a tigela de chá e jogaram todo o ponche na grama.

            - Eu não sei dançar isso...

            _Até aquele dia, eu nunca soube do verdadeiro significado de_ diversão, pensava Mary Mouse, enquanto ia sendo rodada por uma das meninas. _Eu era como uma espécie de Dr. Spock... 'e o que é isso, diversão? Eu não sei.'_

****

****

****

**_Notas da autora: _**na verdade, não tenho mesmo nada a dizer quanto ao fanfic "... Afinal, ainda é só o começo. Um recadinho especial para o Charles: "Obrigada pelo review, tio Kei! Você é tão generoso que me faz chorar! Eu mendiguei por um review tão rapidinho e você me atendeu ÇÇ". Agora espero que leia isso!

Não demorarei muito a colocar o cap.5. Aliás, quando alguém ler isso, eu vou estar no 10º já... uu"


	5. O primeiro dia

V

O primeiro dia

            A iluminação do quarto vinha, além da lua, de uma luminária que permitia a Mary Bedford escrever em seu diário. Paulie estava deitada na cama de Victoria, jogando baforadas de fumaça para o teto, pensando em alguma coisa... Tori, por sua vez, estava sentada no chão com as costas encostadas na mesma cama, lendo um exemplar da _Seventeen_. Usava uma blusa listrada e uma faixa na testa.

            Mary estava sentada em sua cama, quieta, com o lápis girando no caderno. _"Eu não sei, é como se ela tivesse me enfeitiçado... e todo aquele receio que eu tinha antes simplesmente desapareceu..." _

Era Paulie. Conseguira fazê-la se divertir, de um jeito totalmente diferente... logo no seu primeiro dia no internato. Agora já não sentia mais aquele embrulho no estômago... estava até feliz. Suas companheiras de quarto, as próprias meninas, as professoras e todo o lugar eram agradáveis. Sabiam que estavam fazendo o possível para integrá-la ao grupo.

            - Ei, novata! O que você achou de Vaughnie? – perguntou Paulie, com o seu jeito moleque, quebrando o silêncio.

            - Não a chame de novata... é feio – repreendeu-a Tori, desviando o olhar da revista.

            Mary hesitou um pouco antes de responder, com seu jeito tímido:

            - Ms. Vaughn? Ela é legal...

            - Algumas garotas dizem coisas rudes sobre ela... – disse Victoria, como querendo explicar o porquê da amiga ter feito a pergunta.

            - Ela e Bannet com certeza têm um caso...

            - Dá um tempo, Paulie! Ela é só uma senhora solteira, as duas são boas amiga e pronto. Não seja tão cruel... ou homofóbica!

            - Ela pareceu legal pra mim, quero dizer...hum... _normal_ – murmurou Mary, não sabendo ao certo escolher as palavras.

            - Eu não estou dizendo que ela é legal, novata, estou dizendo que é lésbica! E ela sente tesão pela Tori aqui – disse Pauline, apertando as bochechas da amiga – Mas não podemos culpá-la, certo? Ela é linda...

            Paulie aproveitou e acertou uma almofada azul na cabeça de Victoria, brincando. Tori a olhou de lado, fazendo suspense, apanhando lentamente uma que estava no chão e atirando nas costas da garota.

            - Desculpe...! – riu Pauline Oster.

            Continuaram seu duelo até a menina lançar o travesseiro para Mary, chamando-a para entrar na brincadeira, com as três caindo na risada.

--

            Já era de madrugada quando Mouse acordou espontaneamente. Virou para o lado, remexendo-se nos lençóis, quando reparou que as meninas não estavam dormindo. Levantou-se tontamente, esfregando os olhos... também não estavam no quarto. Diabos! Onde haviam se metido numa hora daquelas?...

            Caminhou com lentidão até a janela e espiou lá fora. Para sua surpresa, avistou Paulie e Tori se beijando em cima do telhado. Apertou os olhos... sim, eram elas mesmas. Um pequeno impacto...! O que poderia pensar sobre aquilo...?

            _Eu não tinha certeza do que estava vendo... sei que parece ingênuo, quero dizer... no começo pensei que elas estivessem praticando para poderem fazer com os garotos. Parece que em Rainy River nada havia mudado desde os anos 50..._

****

****

****

****

**_Notas da autora: _**Olá, pessoas! Uma curiosidade sobre uma frase que a Paulie disse na cena passada que causou alguma confusão nas legendas do filme: _"You're my morning glory, Tori!"._ Pode parecer estranho, mas a tradução é realmente "Você é a minha glória da manhã.". Primeiramente, "glória da manhã", em português, é uma flor azulada que abre toda manhã . As pessoas usam esse nome para chamar carinhosamente alguém, demonstrar que ela a faz feliz, e foi exatamente isso o que Paulie quis dizer. É que nas legendas, veio "Vamos dançar, Tori" (tudo a ver, né? U.ú) e, a pior... "Você me dá tesão." Ô.o...Bom, não no sentido que você está pensando, sua mente poluída. Mas pelo menos eu coloquei a frase mais "certinha" que poderia haver n.n"


	6. Paulie e Tori

VI

Paulie e Tori

            Era de manhã, enquanto os raios de sol invadiam o quarto do sótão, quando a irmã caçula de Victoria apareceu junto de três amigas. Mary, Tori e Paulie ainda estavam dormindo, mas não foi difícil acordarem com a barulheira que as meninas começaram a fazer.

            - É hora de acordar, suas vagabundas! – exclamavam, como num tipo de cantiga, enquanto a menina pulava na cama de Victoria – Levantem ou irão levar um pé na bunda!

            - Allie! Suma da minha frente, anda! – resmungou Tori, sentando-se por entre os lençóis – Mary, essa é a minha irmã, Allie. Ela é retardada. Não é, Allie?

            Allison fez uma careta engraçada de fingido desdém e mostrou a língua.

            - Ela tem verrugas em todos os dedos do pé. É um nojo. Tire esse pé nojento daqui! – brincou a moça, empurrando a menina.

            - Não dê ouvidos a ela, Mary – disse Allison, sorrindo – Meus dedos são perfeitos.

            Allison tinha em torno dos seus doze anos. Uma garota alegre, espivetada, de longos cabelos claros e volumosos.

            Paulie, semi-acordada, lançou seu travesseiro nelas:

            - Caiam fora!

            Allie o atirou de volta, entretida. Pauline, no limite de sua paciência, saiu da cama e começou a correr atrás das meninas, que fugiram.

            - Fora, fora, fora! Se vocês voltarem aqui, irão apanhar! Drogas de pré-adolescentes! – reclamou Paulie, praticamente expulsando-as do quarto.

            Voltou até as companheiras, colocando o travesseiro na frente do rosto e enfiando-se na cama de novo.

            - Uuhhh! Bando de crianças!

            Tori deitou-se novamente e suspirou, depois de um pequeno silêncio:

            - Ei! Acho que hoje tem panquecas de amora...

            - Deus! – disse a jovem Oster, numa exclamação sufocada, cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro e rindo.

--

            O refeitório era simplesmente _enorme_.

            Paulie, Mary e Tori caminhavam com cuidado entre as garotas carregando suas bandejas com o café-da-manhã. Havia várias mesas bem compridas para acomodar as alunas.

            Pauline as conduziu até a mesa mais próxima da porta, aonde estavam as colegas mais chegadas.

            - Mary... esta é Lauren... – apresentou, enquanto se sentava.

            - Oi! Como vai?

            - Oi! – sorriu Mary.

            Lauren era uma gorduchinha simpática e sorridente, descendente de orientais.

            - Isso parece ótimo. Eu daria a minha vida por panquecas de amora – disse Tori, depois virando-se para Mary – Você não adora panquecas de amora, Mouse?

            - Sim...

            Allie e as amigas chegaram de surpresa até a mesa das garotas com a intenção de sentar-se, carregando bandejas.

            - Ei, ei, ei. Nada de parasitas aqui! – disse Paulie, depois de um tempo começando a bater na mesa com a palma da mão – Fora! Fora! Fora!

            - Anda – ajudou Tori, indicando com o polegar a mesa de trás.

            As meninas acabaram se contagiando e imitando a moça:

            - Fora! Fora! Fora!

            Todos do refeitório se viraram para ver o que estava acontecendo, inclusive Ms. Bannet, que levantou-se da mesa dos professores mas logo não deu importância. Era apenas Paulie...

            Com um pouco de pressão, Allison e as amigas foram até outra mesa, não muito chateadas...

--

            Aula de matemática. Para Paulie, um tanto entediante... em vez de grudar o rosto na cadeira e tirar um cochilo – correndo o risco de levar uma bronca – , aproveitava para descascar uma laranja. Além do mais, já sabia o suficiente da matéria...

            A sala de aula estava lotada de carteiras. Victoria, a três fileiras a frente de Paulie, estava conversando com uma colega enquanto Ms. Bannet passava uma lição no quadro negro. Mary prestava atenção e permanecia quieta, como sempre.

            - Nós queremos definir o valor mínimo da função... – explicava a professora, escrevendo com um giz – E, seguindo a ordem, completamos com o quadrado. E nós já sabemos que o coeficiente é...

            Ms. Bannet virou-se para as alunas, mas nenhuma se manifestou.

            - Vamos, nós sabemos, meninas...

            Cordelia levantou a mão, indiferente, já que não tinha outra opção:

            - Um.

            - _Um_, sim, obrigada... – disse Ms. Bannet, voltando ao quadro – Nós temos a metade do termo linear... o X e o quadrado...

            Tori, que ainda conversava, sorriu para Paulie olhando-a intensa e fugazmente. Esta sorriu de volta, com um riso atrevido nos lábios, enquanto terminava de descascar sua laranja. A moça era a única razão capaz de fazê-la ficar alegre numa aula daquelas...

            - ... para chegar ao constante quadrado de onze... – seguia Ms. Bannet, tentando encontrar mais alunas dispostas a ajudá-la na resolução do problema matemático.

            De repente parou, percebendo o diálogo de Victoria e a colega de trás.

            - Victoria!

            A garota virou para frente no mesmo instante, porém distraída.

            - Sim?

            - Venha... me ajude aqui... – ordenou, apontando o quadro com o giz.

            - Quer... que eu resolva o problema?

            - Sim, quero que resolva o problema.

            Tori parecia receosa de ir lá na frente, porém levantou-se com a maior naturalidade possível, antes de pensar alguma coisa.

            - Okay, vou tentar.

            Pauline a fitou um pouco preocupada, mas continuou a sua _tarefa_ com a fruta, ao tempo que a amiga se dirigia à frente da classe e analisava o quadro rabiscado de números. 

            Tori nunca fora muito bem em matemática... aquilo tudo parecia abstrato demais. Coçou a cabeça e olhou fixamente para a lousa.

            - Por que está demorando, Victoria? – perguntou a professora, ligeiramente irônica.

            - Eu... não entendo isso.

            Algumas meninas riram.

            - O quê, exatamente... – disse, sentando-se em sua mesa – você não entende?

            - O _X_. Quero dizer... de onde saiu o X? Por quê? O que... o que é um X? – respondeu Tori, sinceramente, desconcertada com o problema do quadro.

            Todas começaram a rir. Paulie sorriu com doçura...

            - Você não entende o que é o X... – começou Ms. Bannet, aproximando-se dela – Se passasse menos tempo fofocando e prestasse mais atenção...

            - _Fofocando_? – interrompeu Paulie, no ato. Todas as alunas, praticamente, voltaram sua atenção até ela – Eu considero essa palavra como um soco no rosto, Ms. Bannet.

            - Perdão... o que disse, Pauline?

            - É a palavra que os homens usam para nos calar, banalizar nossa conversa... Você também vai fazer parte dessa _merda_? Heim?

             - Pauline Oster – enfureceu-se a professora, sem perder a pose – Você... não usará esse tipo de linguagem na minha sala novamente! Ouviu?

            A garota não retrucou; pôs a laranja sobre a mesa e levantou-se, começando a andar em direção à frente da classe de aula, passando por Mary, que a olhou. Pelo visto, a mocinha não passava um dia no internato sem aprontar alguma...

            - Você me ouviu? – repetiu Ms. Bannet, caminhando até ela – Estou farta disso. Estou cansada do seu desrespeito!

            Paulie tomou com cuidado o giz da mão de Tori e dispôs-se a resolver o problema do quadro, adicionando um 2 e um sinal de adição.

            - O que pensa que está fazendo?!

            - Ensinando, Ms. Bannet... coisa que _voc_ deveria estar fazendo... 

            - Paulie... – sussurrou Victoria, como que querendo impedi-la.

            - Saia da sala! – exclamou a professora, apontando para a porta – Vá até Ms. Vaughn e diga porque não está na minha aula... e sofra as conseqüências.

            A garota Oster continuou parada, fitando-a com a mesma expressão.

            - Você me ouviu? Eu-não-fui-clara? – perguntou, pausadamente.

            Paulie olhou-a fixamente por alguns segundos e então sorriu:

            - Tenha um bom dia... Eleanor.

            A moça então deixou a sala calmamente sem antes dar uma piscadela para a professora, passando a língua pelos lábios, com um toque de sarcasmo.

            Tori desviou o olhar para o chão e riu discretamente.

--

            Mouse e Kara, uma nova colega – de cabelos curtos e olhos incrivelmente azuis –, caminhavam pelo corredor do primeiro andar junto às várias alunas.

            - Então... qual é a sua próxima aula? – perguntou Kara.

            - Leitura.

            - Ok... vá pelo corredor e vire à direita, tudo bem?

            - Sim... – sorriu Mary.

            - Ok, até logo.

            Elas se separaram e Mouse seguiu andando em frente, quando ouviu vozes familiares, exaltadas. Eram Ms. Vaughn e Paulie, discutindo na sala da diretora...

            _- Paulie, você sabe que não manda nela... Victoria pode se defender por si própria! Não precisa que você fique falando por ela!_

_            - Ela não estava falando nada – retrucou a garota, gesticulando com os braços – Não estava falando nada!_

_            - Ela estava dizendo o que queria dizer._

_            - Não estava! Apenas ficou parada, em frente ao quadro..._

_            - Eu não posso deixar você mandar na minha escola! – exclamou Ms. Vaughn, andando de um lado para o outro – Paulie, Paulie... eu deixo você fazer tanta coisa..._

Mary assistia à cena de longe, inevitavelmente. Mas nada poderia pensar para julgar a atitude da companheira de quarto. Era sim, uma pessoa divertida, mas um tanto desafiadora...

            Deixou o corredor e partiu para a classe, enquanto as duas continuavam a discussão.

--

            O grande salão onde se praticava esgrima recebia os singelos raios de sol daquela tarde...

            A distância entre o teto e o chão era enorme. Paulie usava trajes confortáveis e estava treinando com o seu professor. Era uma aluna bastante aplicada, dedicada e sabia dominar muito bem o adversário. Depois de alguns minutos ele subitamente avançou com sua espada no ar e por pouco não espetou o rosto da moça. Paulie rapidamente agarrou a lâmina e livrou-se para o lado, começando a rir... sempre se divertia com aquilo, de algum modo.


	7. Segredos

VII

Segredos

            Já era noite quando as três jaziam no quarto, estudando. Mary e Tori dividiam a cama do meio, enquanto Paulie deitava-se na sua.

            O silêncio já predominava ali, quebrado apenas por um folhear de páginas ou um suspiro, quando Oster perguntou, curiosamente animada:

            - Querem ouvir a carta que escrevi pra minha mãe?

            - Você escreveu?! – admirou-se Tori, fitando-a – Eles te deram o endereço?

            - Não, mas disseram que vão enviar pra mim – respondeu, puxando a carta de debaixo do colchão – E, se ela tiver vontade, talvez possamos nos encontrar...

- Uau...!

- Você sabe que isso seria tão...!

            Paulie moveu-se para a beira da cama, abrindo o envelope e retirando o papel, entusiasmada.

            - _Querida verdadeira mãe..._ – começou, pausando. Mary desviou o olhar, entendendo o significado daquilo – _não precisa ficar com medo. Tudo bem por não ter ficado comigo, eu entendo... você era uma menina. Não fique com medo de mim. Eu não sou assustadora... _– ela hesitou por um momento, olhou para Tori e voltou a ler – _Sei que_ _você teve uma vida difícil e eu, boa... confortável, você sabe, mas um pouco fria... Bem, imagino que esteja morando em algum porão perto da rua Gerrard e dando a bunda para poder viver... e eu... eu apenas espero que possamos nos encontrar algum dia e tomar uma cerveja. Da sua filha que a ama, Pauline. P.S: Janet, minha mãe adotiva, sorri sem estar alegre e tem as mãos frias._

Paulie desviou o olhar da carta e fitou as duas garotas. Não achara que havia escrito grandes coisas, ao menos tinha esperanças de ter algum contato com sua mãe biológica, apesar de não saber quase nada sobre ela.

            - Espero que ela responda, P. – murmurou Victoria, amavelmente.

            - Quando ela estiver velha, irei carregá-la nas minhas costas.

            - Nunca a viu? – Mary resolveu perguntar.

            Mary deu de ombros, recolocando a carta debaixo do colchão:

            - O Serviço Social me tirou dela quando nasci. Ela me segurou por um dia inteiro... cada minuto. Foi o que me disseram...

            - Eu nunca escrevo cartas pra minha mãe, a gente sempre se fala por telefone... – disse Tori.

            - Talvez por isso você nunca diz o que pensa...

            - Como posso dizer o que penso, P.? Digo... como posso dizer o que _realmente_ penso a ela? Mesmo numa carta?... Seria assim... _Querida mamãe, eu te odeio por várias razões_ – começou, olhando para baixo – _A mais recente quando você falou dos meus dentes na Páscoa na frente de todos os seus amigos nojentos_. _Você quer que eu seja como você, sua garota perfeita, que cresça para realizar bailes beneficentes e ser a amante de um banqueiro, como você. Mas a verdade é que... eu sou viciada em você, como chocolate. E eu sempre quero estar ao seu redor... Sou uma criança tola e você me insulta com suas palavras, não com o seu tom de voz. Algumas vezes eu não sei... algumas, eu desejo que você estivesse morta..._

Mouse ficou instantaneamente surpresa por Tori ter desejado a morte da mãe – mesmo que por um instante.

            - Ira total, Victoria! – sorriu Paulie.

            - Não acredito que eu disse isso! – riu Tori, levantando-se e pulando em cima da garota, em tom de brincadeira. As duas gargalharam um pouco, enquanto Oster dava soquinhos na perna da amiga.

- Minha madrasta sempre fala de mim quando estou lá... – iniciou Mary de repente, fazendo as moças voltarem sua atenção – Eu odeio isso... _odeio ela_. Acho que tem ciúmes da minha relação com meu pai.

            - A mãe da Tori morre de ciúmes dela.

            - Ei... pára, por que ela teria ciúmes de mim? – perguntou, rindo.

            - Duh! – falou Paulie, fitando-a, pensando que a garota tivera alguma amnésia instantânea.

            - O quê?!

            Sem pensar muito, Paulie inclinou-se e deu-lhe um beijo na boca. Mouse sentiu-se desconfortável no mesmo instante e desviou o olhar para o chão...

            Victoria riu, corada, socando o braço de Pauline. Não sabia ao certo se tinha receio de que Mary visse aquilo... ao menos a melhor amiga não o tinha. E era evidente que a nova aluna não possuía intenção alguma de comentar a respeito. Ficaram aliviadas internamente...

            - Mary, você ainda não leu a sua carta...

            Mary fez um breve silêncio, sem encará-las.

            - Minha mãe... morreu faz três anos...

            - Sinto muito! – murmurou Tori. Ambas ficaram surpresas.

            - Não, tudo bem... só não vejo razão para escrever-lhe...

            - Talvez ela possa te ouvir – disse Oster.

            - E se eu escrevesse uma carta...

            - Vá em frente!

            Mary respirou profundamente, sentindo um terrível nó na garganta. Algo dentro de si a impulsionava a falar... e seria a primeira vez que dizia aquilo a alguém.  

            - _Querida mãe... lembra o que você disse quando estava doente... bem, morrendo? Era outono, outubro. Ainda estava quente naquele ano, e o seu quarto tinha um cheiro doce de maçãs podres._ – fez uma pausa, com os olhos marejados – _Eu segurava sua cabeça em meus braços... e sua respiração estava tão rápida, tão... superficial. E você disse: Mary, por favor, lembre-se de mim. Acontece que... às vezes eu me esqueço de como você era..._

            Silêncio.

- Brava – disse Paulie, comovida, para Mary.

            - Você realmente não se lembra de como ela era?

            - Às vezes – murmurou, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem.

            - Deus... isso é tão triste – murmurou Victoria Moller.

            - Brava. Esse é o seu novo nome... _Mary B_., B de Brava. 

            Paulie então puxou a almofada na qual Tori estava sentada e atirou em Bedford.

            - Mouse morreu!

            - Estamos felizes de tê-la conosco, Mary – alegrou-se Tori, movendo-se para a beirada da cama – Não é, Paulie?

            - Duh! E _voc_, está feliz de dividir o quarto conosco, Mary Brava? Vamos, seja sincera...

            Mary B. sorriu, secando as lágrimas.


	8. Em transição

VIII

Em transição

            Era dia de canto no coral. Todo o grupo de membros do coro estava na capela _St. Mark_, junto de várias alunas do internato, alguns ajudantes e a própria Ms. Vaughn. Um lugar muito belo que lembrava o estilo gótico das igrejas.

            O coro estava organizado nas escadas; Paulie e Mouse estavam na fileira de trás, e Tori na da frente, bem perto delas. Usavam o uniforme do internato e cantavam um cântico chamado _Sanctus_, ao som de instrumentos de percussão que algumas garotas tocavam na frente.

            Mary gostava daquilo, sentia-se bem... era a sua primeira vez no coral e achava que ficaria concentrada na canção, no entanto fora facilmente dispersada quando reparou que Paulie estendia discretamente a mão para Tori, que a segurou...

--

            Não era para ter estranhado... mas haviam evidências fortes demais. Afinal, o que existia entre Pauline e Victoria, além de uma grande amizade? _Os beijos, a afinidade..._ Não sabia, a resposta não saía, não _queria _sair. Mas tinha quase certeza. Absoluta.

            Mary Bedford parou no meio do corredor principal do colégio ao avistar pela primeira vez, através da vidraça, o jardineiro – Joe Menzies... e então sorriu. Ele estava no pátio-jardim, plantando uma pequena árvore.

            Decidiu puxar assunto... dirigiu-se até lá com a mochila nas costas e aproximou-se do homenzinho, que usava luvas de borracha amarelo-canário e tinha olhos pequenos, negros e apertados.

            - Hum... com licença... eu estava pensando se... você gostaria... eu poderia...

            - Você gosta de plantar? – perguntou ele, com seu rosto bondoso, agachado na grama. Virou-se para Mary, ao perceber sua timidez.

            - É! Sim... eu costumava fazer isso nos dias de abril com a minha mãe, antes de ela falecer há alguns anos...

            - Sinto muito em ouvir isso...

            - Então... – desviou a menina, querendo ir logo no assunto – eu estava pensando se não poderia ajudá-lo de vez em quando... mas se preferir que não, eu entendo perfeitamente.   

            - Não, não, tudo bem! Vai ser bom... é a primeira vez em vinte anos que alguma de vocês de oferece. Parece um sinal... como a aurora de uma nova era – disse, rindo. Mary não pareceu achar muita graça – Eu estava brincando. Irei falar com Faye, digo... Ms. Vaughn, a diretora. Mas creio que ela não irá se importar.

            Mouse ficou satisfeita e sorriu. Estava virando-se em menção de voltar ao prédio quando o jardineiro perguntou:

            - Qual é o seu nome?

            - Bem... – _[pausa]_ – digamos que esteja em transição...

            - _Em transição_? Gostei disso... e se escreve com 'ph' ou 'f'? – disse, começando a rir roucamente enquanto inclinava-se. Parou quando deu-se conta de que Mary não entendera a piada – Você... você é meio pensadora, né?

            - Não sei... – murmurou.

            - Bem... você é, sim. Okay, _Em transição_, estarei te esperando. Não se esqueça de trazer um par de luvas.

            Bedford sorriu com alegria e foi embora.


	9. Um sentimento verdadeiro

IX

Um sentimento verdadeiro

            Paulie Oster e Tori Moller encontravam-se sentadas na varanda de fora do colégio interno. Pauline estava encostada na moça, e ambas dividiam um cigarro enquanto falavam sobre os planos para as férias de verão.

            - Então...

            - Ela esteve falando dessa viagem à Itália o ano inteiro – disse Tori, abraçando-a por trás – Não posso simplesmente chegar e dizer: 'desculpe, mãe, não posso mais viajar, pois estou indo plantar árvores com a Paulie no oeste...'

            Ela sorriu, e deu uma tragada.

            - Tori...

            - Você sabe o que quero fazer, mas não posso – murmurou, aproximando seus lábios de sua orelha – Ela tem agido estranho ultimamente, Paulie. Não quero mais perder tempo com ela... discutindo. Além do mais, estaremos juntas ano que vem no McGill... estaremos juntinhas!

            Elas sorriram, apaixonadas. _McGill era uma universidade de Quebec_.

            - Irei plantar três mil árvores por dia. – disse Pauline, oferecendo o cigarro à Tori – E conseguirei a _pá de ouro_ pra você.

            As duas começaram a rir descontraidamente.

--

            Era sobre aquilo tudo que Mary B. não tinha a certeza... e o _amor_ era tudo aquilo.

            Um sentimento verdadeiro e tão forte que era capaz de romper todas as barreiras, se pudesse. E era essa a intensidade do relacionamento entre Pauline e Victoria...

            Enquanto Mouse dormia placidamente na cama da esquerda, sem desconfiar de nada, Paulie e Tori trocavam juras de amor e compartilhavam da mais profunda intimidade.

            Para o mundo, não passavam de melhores amigas. Mas era diferente em seus corações... tão grande o amor, tão mais forte do que elas mesmas, que desconhecia regras e preconceitos. Era simplesmente _amor_... um amor completo pela essência de seu ser...

--

            Já era manhã cedo quando Joe, o jardineiro, estava no pátio jardim molhando a grama.

            Os raios de sol entravam violentamente pela janela do quarto das garotas. O relógio azul de Mary tocou o alarme estridentemente, fazendo-a acordar no mesmo instante e desligá-lo.

            Sentia seus olhos pesados... teve dificuldade em abri-los devido à claridade e então os esfregou, reparando então nas duas amigas, que pareciam despertar pelo mesmo motivo, ligeiramente assustadas.

            Paulie e Tori haviam dormido juntas na mesma cama – a do meio. Mary ficou surpresa no ato. Estavam nuas, com o cobertor escondendo-as até os seios. Pauline sentou-se e fitou-a, um pouco hesitante:

            - Han... ela... – gaguejou um pouco, esfregando o braço – ela tem pesadelos terríveis...

            Mary apenas assentiu com a cabeça, fingindo indiferença, e levantou-se em direção ao banheiro. Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Afinal, o que iria dizer às amigas? _Ei, o que é isso...?_  

            Paulie e Victoria ficaram admiradas com a atitude da garota. Certamente não imaginaram que simplesmente aceitaria a desculpa sobre os pesadelos, mas ao menos não as olhou de forma diferente ou sequer perguntou alguma coisa.

            Oster afundou o rosto no travesseiro e riu naturalmente, um riso de alívio com espécie de incredulidade, junto de Tori.

            Não, Mouse não iria questionar coisa alguma... a vida era delas e não tinha nada que se meter. E, além do mais, sua relação não mudava em nada a amizade das três. Mas Mary veria – e entenderia – que era muito mais do que aquilo... e iria aprender muitas coisas sobre emoções e sentimentos...

            Lavou o rosto com a água da torneira e olhou-se no espelho, abrindo os olhos definitivamente.


	10. Asa quebrada

X

Asa quebrada

            Aquele era mais um dia de caminhada – o primeiro de Mouse – quando as três amigas corriam pelo jardim em direção à floresta. Paulie ia à frente enquanto Tori acompanhava Mary, que tinha um pouco de dificuldade para respirar.

            - Vamos facilitar para Mary Brava hoje? – perguntou Paulie, percebendo que ela não estava falando.

            - Você vai adorar isso aqui, é tão legal! – animou-a Tori, passando por uma ponte de madeira, depois se dando conta de que a menina fazia um certo esforço para continuar o trajeto – Você está bem? O treinador disse que devemos estar aptas para conversar enquanto corremos.

            - Ok, sem dor não há ganho, Mary Brava!

            Mary se lembrou do que Victoria lhe dissera no primeiro dia no internato, subindo as escadas... _Terá que correr conosco ou então vai enfartar antes dos vinte! _

- Está se saindo muito bem para a sua primeira vez, não acha, Paulie?

            - Nada mal!

            - Eu diria que já fizemos uns sete quilômetros...

            - Sem essa, Tor. Fizemos nove, ou mais... estamos secando as nossas bundas, cara!

            Repentinamente, um som de uma ave interrompeu sua conversa. Como se fosse um choro... as amigas pararam de supetão ao avistarem um falcão negro parado no chão, em meio às folhas secas, parecendo estar ferido.

            - Uou, uou! Caramba! – exclamou Paulie, encantada.

            - Oh, meu Deus, ele é tão lindo... – murmurou Tori, fazendo menção de aproximar-se.

            - Não toque nele se não quiser ser bicada – disse Oster com firmeza, colocando seu braço na frente para impedi-la.

            - Eu não ia tocá-lo...

            - Ok, vão na frente, eu cuido dele... – disse Pauline, fazendo uma pausa, sem tirar os olhos do animal. As duas continuaram paradas, receosas. – Eu disse para irem na frente! Encontro vocês depois. Vão!

            - Vamos... quando ela coloca alguma coisa na cabeça... – disse Tori para Mouse, saindo entre as enormes árvores.

--

            Enquanto Mary e Victoria corriam de volta aos dormitórios, Jake e mais dois rapazes cruzaram seu caminho, ao tempo em que faziam seus exercícios matinais. Um deles era Phil, que também aparecera no dia da festa do chá; o outro era um garoto negro, atlético e de cabelo bem rente.

            - Ei! – gritou Jake.

            - Oi! – cumprimentou-os Tori, com simpatia.

            - Estava pensando se as gatinhas não gostariam de fumar um pouco com a gente... – disse, parando então de correr.

            - Não, obrigada... estamos em treinamento...

            - Você não é a irmã de Tim Moller?

            - Sim, eu sou Tori... e esta é Mary – apresentou-se. Mary sorriu com timidez quando Jake apertou sua mão cordialmente.

            - Prazer. Eu sou Jake Holander; este é John. E este idiota é o Phil.

            - Olá – saudou, sem se importar com a fala do amigo.

            - Oi!

--

            Paulie Oster estava agachada, tentando acariciar o falcão. A ave parecia bastante assustada e fazia esforço para recuar, mas a garota estava decidia em ajudá-la de alguma forma. Existia algo de sobrenatural e misterioso nos olhos de ambos... uma espécie de _ligação_.

            Paulie então esticou o braço cuidadosamente e alcançou a cabeça do falcão, acariciando-a lentamente para dar-lhe segurança.

--

            - Bem... precisamos ir, agora – disse Tori aos rapazes, dando algumas passadas.

            - Ei, Tori, a festa de dezoito anos do Tim está chegando, né? No _Blue Note_? – perguntou Holander.

            - Sim, está...

            - Parece que vai ser legal. Você vai?

            - Hum... talvez – respondeu, fazendo uma pausa e olhando de lado para Mary, que sorria – De qualquer jeito, nós temos que ir...

            Elas sorriram e acenaram discretamente, retomando seu caminhar.

            - Espero te ver lá, Tori – Jake se apressou em dizer.

            Mouse e Moller já estavam afastadas, mas não o bastante para não poderem escutar.

            Depois de uma certa distância, Phil mudou sua voz para uma grave e distorcida e brincou:

            - _Espero te ver lá, Tori..._

            Os três riram, começando a andar de volta pela floresta, quando Jake empurrou o rapaz...

--

            Mary e Tori corriam pela grama verde clara em direção à escola.

            - Acho que ele gostou de você... – murmurou Mary, sorrindo.

            - Quem?!

            - Você sabe quem.

            - Hum... ele gostou foi dos meus peitos. Todos eles gostam.

            - Você vai?

            - Aonde?

            Parecia uma daquelas amnésias instantâneas da moça...

            - Na festa do seu irmão.

            - Com todos aqueles idiotas caindo em cima de mim? Não, obrigada! Prefiro ficar no quarto e estudar matemática. – disse, agregando uma pausa enquanto diminuía a velocidade de seus passos – Queria saber onde a Paulie se meteu com aquele pássaro... Paulie!! – gritou para as árvores, sem respostas.

--

            Paulie encontrava-se no laboratório do colégio. Estava cercada de materiais sobre pássaros, livros, figuras e várias aves empalhadas. Lia, interessada, um livro grosso à procura de algumas informações que poderiam ajudar com o falcão. Folheava as páginas, tentando achar uma foto do animal.

            Sim, Pauline Oster sempre fora dedicada. Aos estudos e ao amor...


	11. Meu novo amigo

XI

Meu novo amigo

            Paulie estava no quarto, tentando construir um abrigo para o falcão ferido. Sabia que ainda estava na floresta e não fugiria, por causa da asa... Não sabia ao certo o que era, mas se interessou por ele no momento em que o viu, e agora sentia-se disposta a fazê-lo voar novamente.

            Tirou uma das gavetas do armário de madeira, esvaziou em sua cama e pôs sobre a de Victoria. Parecia servir perfeitamente de lar provisório para o bicho. Com a ponta dos pés, alcançou um saco de dormir verde queimado sobre o móvel e começou a ajeitá-lo dentro da gaveta.

            Tori entrou no quarto, vestida e com uma toalha cobrindo a cabeça. Acabara de vir do banho.

            - Meu Deus! Isso é para o pássaro? – perguntou, pendurando uma outra toalha sobre a cadeira, dirigindo-se ao espelho da penteadeira.

            - É... eles ficam malucos quando enxergam muita coisa. 

            - Acha que ele poderá voar de novo? – disse, olhando-a com ternura através do espelho.

            - Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei dele.

            Tori retirou a toalha cor-de-rosa da cabeça e ajeitou os cabelos molhados, fitando a garota. Determinação e dedicação... essas eram qualidades que admirava muito na moça.

            - Vai ser muito legal! – exclamou Paulie, empurrando o saco na gaveta.

            Victoria Moller girou seu corpo até ela e tomou seu braço, aproximando-a de seu corpo.

            - Vem cá... – murmurou, tocando seu rosto... e a beijando docemente – Eu não sei o que faria sem você, P.

            Paulie sorriu com amor e a beijou outra vez.

--

            O céu acinzentado deixava a floresta próxima ao Perkins College com um ar mais sombrio do que de costume. O ruído das folhas secas sob os joelhos de Pauline Oster quebrou o breve, mas profundo silêncio existente ali.

            Ela estava com o falcão, arrumando os últimos detalhes de sua nova "casa". Fez a ave pousar em seu braço e tentou colocá-la dentro da gaveta, mas em um segundo pulou para o chão. Paulie tirou alguns petiscos do bolso de sua blusa de frio e chamou o falcão, que não hesitou em pousar no seu braço novamente. A garota o levou cuidadosamente para dentro da gaveta e cobriu a abertura com a borda dobrável do saco de dormir.

            Apanhou uma pequena faca presa à sua perna e cortou a fina corda, puxando por cima da árvore e elevando a gaveta para bem alto. Ficou a contemplar o novo lar do _amigo_ e, vendo que ele não tinha intenções de fugir – mesmo com a asa machucada, sorriu com imensa satisfação.

--

            Mary Brava e Joe plantavam algumas flores no jardim e conversavam alegremente. Apesar de nublado, o tempo estava bastante agradável.

            - Minha mãe gostava de mexer na terra... eu morro de medo de encontrar ovos de minhoca – disse Mary, sorrindo.

            - Ovos de minhoca? Minhocas botam ovos?

            - Acho que sim... ou não? Eu não sei – riu.

            - Não acho que botam ovos. Acho que surgem de dentro da terra... – disse Menzies, levantando-se para pegar uma pá – Sua mãe me parece interessante. Gosto de mulheres dispostas a sujarem as mãos.

            - É! Ela diria... "Ei, não se preocupe, é uma sujeira limpa."

            O jardineiro riu, com sua voz rouca, ficando de bochechas rosadas.

            - Ela era engraçada...

            - É...

            - Todo ano, na primavera, ela me acordava de manhã e sussurrava em meu ouvido: "nasceu o primeiro açafrão...".... e a gente ia para o jardim de camisola, descalças...

            - ... e sujavam seus pés, juntas?

            Os dois começaram a rir.

            Joe se tornara uma espécie de mãe para Mary... de quem queria se lembrar. Um amigo em quem podia confiar e pedir conselhos.

--

            Tori, Paulie e Mouse estavam trocando os móveis do quarto de lugar, naquela noite, para poderem se divertir um pouco. A fita do _Violent Femmes_ tocava no rádio, e as garotas acompanhavam a canção com suas vozes um tanto desafinadas. Primeiramente, arrastaram a escrivaninha e a cadeira para a parede da janela, depois moveram a cama de Oster até onde estavam as últimas mobílias.

            Mary aumentou o volume da música, enquanto Paulie dançava e tocava uma guitarra imaginária. Todas trabalhavam em conjunto: Tori colocava a mesa de estudos próximo à cama, Mary B. empurrava a cadeira e Paulie puxava novamente a escrivaninha e que, ao passar perto de Moller, deu um tapa em sua bunda em tom de brincadeira.

            As únicas luzes acesas do internato vinham do quarto das três, que riam alegremente.

--

            Já era de madrugada...

            Terminada a "festa de pijamas", os móveis voltaram aos seus antigos lugares. Victoria e Bedford dormiam fazia um bom tempo; no entanto, Paulie permanecia sentada no peitoril da janela ao lado de sua cama, fumando um cigarro, enquanto o apanhador de sonhos pendurado no vidro balançava sob a ação da leve brisa.

            Jogou o toco do cigarro para fora, ficou de pé e fechou a fina cortina esbranquiçada, tomando cuidado para não acordar ninguém. Depois acomodou sua mochila nos ombros e parou de andar quando viu Tori mover-se na cama, e só então continuou após ter certeza de que continuava dormindo, andando lentamente até a porta do quarto e saindo.

Sua ansiedade era tanta que mal podia se conter! Pauline correu silenciosa até o laboratório, no andar de baixo, e dirigiu-se até uma gaiola repleta de ratinhos. Apanhou um pequenino preto e branco pela cauda e tentou enfiá-lo uma par de vezes dentro do bolso da blusa, até conseguir. Era hora de alimentar seu novo amigo...

Paulie passou pelo imenso jardim do colégio e corria no campo, em direção às árvores, com os braços abertos... como se fosse um pássaro a voar. Estava feliz como nunca naquele dia.

Sentava-se no tronco de uma grande árvore, antiga, ensinando o falcão a voar. Ele decolou desajeitadamente de seu braço direto para o chão gramado, conseguindo "capturar" o ratinho que a garota lhe trouxera.

- É isso aí! – gritou a jovem Oster, rindo de felicidade, aprovando o progresso do amigo.

--

            Paulie retornou com cuidado ao quarto, carregando os tênis na mão. As meninas ainda dormiam tranqüilamente, ao menos era o que parecia ser... Colocou a mochila no chão e despiu-se da calça e da blusa de moletom, enfiando-se debaixo do cobertor de Victoria.

            Ela se remexeu na cama e Paulie a abraçou pelas costas, sussurrando...

            - Tori, eu te amo.

            Tori abriu os olhos e virou-se para ela, sorrindo. Começaram a dar algumas risadinhas e então se beijaram, apaixonadamente.

            Mary havia acordado alguns momentos antes, mas continuava imóvel na cama. Virou a cabeça para o lado e olhou as duas por um momento, voltando a fitar o teto.

            _Eu não sabia se elas sabiam que eu podia ouvir... ou fingiam não saber_. _Mas depois de um tempo, passou a ser... não sei... _normal_. Seus sons, seus sussurros, sua sombras... passaram a fazer parte dos meus sonhos, ou algo assim. Era como as coisas eram._


	12. Um dia negro

XII

Um dia negro

            Allison e as três amigas corriam depressa em direção ao quarto das meninas. Estavam dispostas a fazer como antes: pular na cama de Tori, cantar, gritar e irritar Paulie mais uma vez...

            Abriram a porta de um só sopapo e já entraram fazendo algazarra, a ponto de pularem na cama de Moller, começando a cantiga:

            - É hora de acordar, suas vaga...

            Pararam a cantoria subitamente. As três gurias interromperam as passadas em frente à cama de Tori, paralisadas.

            - Que nojento! – exclamou uma das amigas.

            Paulie e Victoria dormiram juntas na noite anterior e ainda estavam na cama àquela hora da manhã, nuas, debaixo do cobertor.

            As meninas saíram apressadas do quarto, deixando Allison no mesmo lugar. A menina estava simplesmente estupefata, com os movimentos retesados, incrédula diante do que via... não podia ser. Era sua _irm_, sua própria irmã... _dormindo_ com uma _garota_! O que fazer, o que pensar? O que estava acontecendo?

            - Bedford, feche a porta... – murmurou Pauline, apertando os olhos, enquanto sentava-se e olhava para Allie Moller. Tori estava com os batimentos a mil, assustada e receosa da reação.

            - Olha... sua, sua... sua irmã tem pesadelos... ela grita durante o sono...

            Desta vez, a desculpa dos pesadelos não iria servir de nada. A própria Paulie estava hesitante, não sabendo ao certo o que dizer naquela situação, o que dizer para ela. Allie não conseguia reproduzir som algum, falar qualquer coisa... continuava parada, totalmente chocada:

            - Uh...hum...

            Mary sentou-se em sua cama, desnorteada, como se seu corpo não obedecesse aos seus comandos.    

            - Bedford! – chamou Paulie, apontando para a porta, aparentemente nervosa. Tori cobria-se, desviando o olhar.

            Mouse então levantou-se num passe de mágica e guiou Allison até a saída, empurrando seu braço:

            - Não é... não é nada disso que você está pensando...

            A irmã caçula de Victoria saiu do quarto e Mary fechou a porta logo atrás, voltando até as cortinas de bambu, com expressão tristonha... já sabia que aquele dia não seria fácil. Talvez não só aquele dia... as coisas mudariam bastante. Gostaria de não ter presenciado esta cena.

            - Saia... – murmurou Tori para Paulie, fitando o lençol da cama.

            Pauline tocou levemente o rosto da moça com os dedos, colocando seus cabelos atrás da orelha. No entanto, Tori empurrou sua mão, nervosa:

            - Saia da minha cama!

            - Relaxa! Ela vai superar...

            - Não, você não conhece Allison! Ela vai ficar histérica! Vai direto contar pros nossos pais... – exclamou a jovem Moller, com os olhos azuis tremendo.

            - E daí? Dane-se, estamos no século XXI!

            Tori a fitou, preocupada e assustada ao mesmo tempo.

            - Não... você não entende... – falou, baixo, enquanto Paulie jogava-se de volta na cama, suspirando profundamente – Você não entende...

--

            Parecia que tudo agora daria errado em sua vida. Victoria estava envolta por um remoinho de sentimentos e emoções... como poderia ter deixado aquilo acontecer? _Ninguém_ poderia ficar sabendo de seu romance, absolutamente ninguém a não ser Mary... agora era a sua irmã, sua _irm_! Além de suas amigas que, àquela altura, já deveriam ter contado para boa parte das alunas do internato... Meninas cochichavam... não podiam acabar com tudo assim... mas Victoria precisava impedir Allison antes que uma outra tragédia acontecesse em sua vida.

            As duas irmãs estavam na entrada do colégio, a vários metros da escadaria que levava as alunas ao corredor principal.

            - Eu juro por Deus, Allie! Foi _ela_ que se deitou na minha cama... eu não sabia que estava ali...

- Ela se deitou na sua cama?!

Tori hesitou em responder logo; uma estudante passava por elas.

            - Eu acho que ela gosta de mim... mas já disse a ela que não sou _assim_... – disse a primogênita, segurando seu paletó vinho sobre o ventre.

            - Tori, isso é nojento! – exclamou a menina, franzindo a testa – Por que não faz alguma coisa? Conte para Ms. Vaughn, tenho certeza de que ela será expulsa...

            - Tenho pena dela... por ser adotada, e tudo o mais.

            - Tori, você é _boazinha_ demais!

            Victoria não mudou sua expressão. Olhou para o chão, fez um pequeno silêncio e então voltou a encarar a irmã:

            - Então... você vai contar às suas amigas, não vai? Dizer-lhes a _verdade_... que eu não sou assim...

            - Claro! Não sei como pude pensar que você era...

            - E o papai e a mamãe – interrompeu, sentindo suas mãos suarem frio -, você não vai contar nada a eles, vai?

            - Não, Tor... mas tem certeza de que você...

            - Allie! Eu adoro garotos! – exaltou-se, tocando seu braço – Sou louca por eles. Na verdade, conheci um garoto lindo do R.A.B um dia desses... Jake. Ele ficou louco por mim...

            - É? Você vai sair com ele? – perguntou Allison, notavelmente aliviada.

            - Você está brincando? Nós iremos juntos à festa do Tim, na sexta.

            - Allison! Venha! – chamou uma das amigas, do alto da escadaria.

            A garota abaixou-se para pegar sua mochila no chão e sorriu para Tori:

            - Não se preocupe, Tor, eu irei esclarecer tudo.

            A menina correu, subindo as escadarias, de encontro às amigas. Victoria a acompanhou com o olhar... e começou a andar pelo caminho contrário, que levava ao pátio-jardim, fitando o chão...era, era preciso ou então ficaria maluca. Um nó na garganta terrível a sufocava, como se a esmagasse. Segundos depois as lágrimas começaram a rolar, livres finalmente.

            Sabia o que havia feito, o que havia dito... pura mentira... não passavam de mentiras! Mas não havia outro jeito... oh, como gostaria que houvesse uma outra maneira. Como gostaria que Allie não as tivesse visto daquele jeito... de uma hora para outra, tudo virara de pernas para o ar. Tudo passava pela sua cabeça voando a alta velocidade... sons, imagens... e Paulie...

            Levou a mão à boca, tentando controlar os soluços... Sua felicidade fora fragmentada.

--

                Mouse caminhou em direção aos armários do correio e abriu a portinhola correspondente, retirando um envelope. Não ficou muito empolgada... Estava isenta do que acontecia do lado de fora...

--

            Hora do almoço. Pauline Oster pensou que aquilo já havia passado – pelo menos para ela. Sentava-se sozinha em uma das gigantescas mesas, com a bandeja e o prato servido à sua frente, esperando as companheiras de quarto.

            Mouse e Tori apareceram na entrada, carregando suas respectivas bandejas. Paulie levantou o braço a fim de chamá-las, como se nada tivesse mesmo acontecido, enquanto Allie e algumas colegas a olhavam fixamente e comentavam algo baixinho. Agora era outra história que corria pelos arredores do internato... mas desta vez prejudicava tão só a imagem da garota Oster...

            Victoria Moller não conseguiu olhar nos olhos da garota. Passou pela mesa com a vista fixa no chão e aproveitou-se para sentar em outra, em frente à Cordelia, que a chamara.

            Mary estranhou a atitude da garota e então sentou-se ao lado de Paulie, que olhou para Tori sem entender ao certo aquela reação.Estaria com vergonha? Afinal... por que mesmo não se sentava com elas, como fazia todos os dias? Por causa... _daquilo_...?

            Cordelia olhou para a garota, franzindo a testa:

            - Então... como você está?

            - Ouçam... – começou a garota de olhos claros, com seriedade, futucando a comida com o garfo – em primeiro lugar, seja lá o que estejam falando, é tudo bobagem... estupidez... e sei que vocês não darão ouvidos.

            Kara a olhou, sem falar nada.

            - Claro que não – disse Cordelia, naturalmente – Mas mesmo que fosse verdade... o que há? Não se metam! Amadureçam.

            - Mas _não é verdade_ – cortou Tori, nervosa.

            - Ei, minha tia é gay... e daí?

            - É, mas eu... não sou... – murmurou, comendo uma pedaço de legume.

            - É... eu sei que não.

            Paulie continuava olhando para Tori, da outra mesa, indignada. Mary B. não sabia ao certo o que fazer ou dizer. Consolá-la? Mas o que diria?

            - Ela está chateada. Dê-lhe um tempo.

            Paulie desviou o olhar para o prato, um tanto magoada, apanhando uma rodela de pepino e comendo.

- Bedford... esse é um dia _negro_...

**_Notas da autora: _**Acho que o "ponto" da história foi atingido. As coisas agora começam a tomar um rumo diferente. Na próxima parte, comecem a acompanhar Paulie na luta para trazer Tori de volta n.n! E não se esqueçam do review, se tiver alguma coisa a dizer, ok? Até mais...


	13. O amor é

XIII

O amor __...

"Tudo o que sabemos do amor é que o amor é tudo que existe" 

            As várias alunas estavam sentadas em cadeiras de madeira escura, uma colada com a outra, formando um retângulo em contorno com a sala de aula. Ms. Vaughn estava dando aula de literatura, circulando no espaço vazio, enquanto recitava passagens de Shakespeare. Segurava o seu livro, ao tempo em que as meninas prestavam atenção em sua interpretação:

            - "_A escuridão toma conta dos litorais do mundo... oh, Antônio, Antônio..._" – ela disse, voltando-se para a turma – Seu amado está morrendo, vocês vêem? E ela chama o sol para queimar o seu medo... o mundo.

            Paulie lia, entretidíssima, a passagem de _Antônio e Cleópatra_, acompanhando a professora com o livro. Seus olhos castanhos giravam sobre as letras das páginas amareladas, sentindo cada verso...

        - O mundo...seu sentimento é algo tão extraordinário...

        - Ouçam! Depois ela diz... – interrompeu a garota – _"Devo permanecer neste mundo estúpido que, sem você, não valerá mais que uma pocilga?"._ Pocilga... eu gosto disso. E depois ela diz: "_A__ coroa da Terra foi derretida, e nada mais incrível resta sob a lua passageira..."_ – leu, erguendo a cabeça – Eu conheço isso.

        Pauline olhou para Tori, sentada do outro lado esquerdo. Sentia-se como Cleópatra naquela manhã... nada mais importava, sem o seu amor. Mas Tori não conseguiu, não podia encará-la... e então virou o rosto, não querendo que a fitasse.

        - Sim, oh, sim... um dia todos nós iremos conhecer...Vocês vêem que tudo isso fala sobre _Amor_ – disse Ms. Vaughn, caminhando até a lousa e escrevendo _Amor_ em grandes letras de fôrma – Louco, ardente... que rompe todas as barreiras! E é por isso que continuamos a falar dele.

        Paulie deixou de lado o livro para ouvir o que a senhora tinha a dizer.

- Quem daqui nunca sentiu paixão?

            Desta vez Paulie olhou diretamente para Tori - que continuava com a vista na direção contrária – com expressão um pouco sofrida.

            - E ainda há quem diga que o amor...hum... é chato, está fora de moda... ou é até mesmo uma idealização social. Mas e vocês, o que acham, meninas? Lauren?

        A garota deu uma olhada pela turma antes de começar:

        - Quando meu pai trocou minha mãe pela namorada, disse que era amor. Mas era óbvio para todos que...hum...não passava de sexo.

        Algumas meninas começaram a rir.

        - Eu acho que amor é sexo.

        - Eu acho que é uma projeção... como uma miragem no deserto. – opinou uma menina chamada Mônica, de expressão sonhadora e distraída, que dançara com Mary no dia da festa do chá – Você vê o que quer na pessoa.

        - Não, não, não... é uma reação química induzida pelo seu corpo para que possam fazer bebês! – exclamou Cordelia, não sabendo se falava sério ou não.

        - É dinheiro! – disse Lauren.

        Paulie não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Era isso que pensavam ser o amor?! Um bando de bobagens? O _Amor_! Era muito, mas muito mais do que tudo aquilo... capaz de ser descrito apenas por quem o sente correr em suas veias.

        Não conseguiria ficar calada, sem retrucar. Levantou-se impotente da cadeira, olhando para todos da sala, interrompendo a discussão:

        - Mentirosa! Mentirosa! Mentirosa! Vocês não têm cérebro, não sabem de nada... porque o amor __! _Simplesmente _! Não podem fazê-lo desaparecer, é a razão de estarmos aqui. É o topo da vida! E, quando você chega ao topo e olha para todos lá em baixo, está preso nele para sempre...

        A sala ficou em silêncio, fitando-a. Paulie olhou novamente para Victoria, mesmo sabendo que ela continuaria a apoiar a cabeça com a mão, cobrindo metade do rosto... mas fazendo um enorme esforço para não chorar, enquanto seus lábios teimosos tremiam.

        - Pois se você mover-se, você cai... você cai...

        Ms. Vaughn deu um longo suspiro, parecendo emocionada, e murmurou:

        - Sim, Paulie... acho que você tem razão.

--

        Victoria e Mary Brava estavam estudando na biblioteca do colégio. Sentavam-se em uma       mesa perto da janela, em silêncio, preparando-se para devorar os livros espalhados à sua volta.

        Mary estava mais quieta do que de costume. Ela já não sabia o que dizer, desde que Allison flagrara as amigas juntas... as coisas pareciam haver mudado de um jeito muito estranho. As meninas evitavam falar com Paulie, a própria Mary se via perdida, e Tori... percebera que ela também não passava nada bem, obviamente. Sofria com o que estava acontecendo, mas não queria deixar transparecer a todos.

        Victoria olhou para Mouse. Não poderia continuar daquele jeito. Precisava falar! E a menina de sardas à sua frente era sua única confidente... a única que poderia ser, que sabia de tudo, mais do que qualquer pessoa, capaz de guardar segredos e entender o que estavam sentindo.

        - Ouça, Mary... eu preciso falar sobre Paulie – iniciou, num murmúrio. Mary ergueu o rosto, com expressão um tanto preocupada; uma garota de outra mesa as olhou – Eu sei que tudo isso está parecendo estranho pra você, e sinto muito... Mas você é a única pessoa em quem eu realmente posso...

        Tori estava embolando-se com as palavras. Mary entendia... entendia, como Tori a entendia, mas não dizia nada. Alguma coisa a incomodava, algum maldito receio a invadia.

        - Olha, você não conhece meus pais. Eles são muito, muito rígidos e religiosos, e nunca falariam comigo de novo. E eu preciso que eles façam parte da minha vida... eu não suportaria perdê-los. Eu amo a Paulie, você _sabe _que amo. Ela é a minha melhor amiga, e provavelmente a única pessoa que amarei... – Moller a fitava, com os olhos marejados, sussurrando – do modo como _Cleópatra_ amou... 

        Victoria fez uma pausa. Mouse mantinha sua expressão preocupada... sentiu um estranho frio na barriga, algo inquietante, quando percebeu que a moça deixou escapar duas lágrimas.

        - E magoá-la... – reiniciou, chorando, pouco se importando com quem estava prestando-lhe atenção naquele instante – me asfixia... é como se eu não respirasse. Mas essa é a vida que tenho de viver, ok? O sonho que meu pai e minha mãe têm pra mim. E mesmo que isso esteja me matando... mesmo que esteja me _matando_, Mary, eu nunca mais serei a mesma Tori que se divertia com ela. Não posso mais ficar com ela! Nunca, jamais.

        Fez um breve silêncio, com um pequenino suspiro.

        - Paulie vai ficar muito abalada. Ela é muito sensível... e vai precisar de uma amiga leal, de verdade. Ela vai precisar de você como nunca precisou antes, Mary. Acha que conseguirá?

        Bedford a fitou, com os olhinhos claros tremendo, dando a entender que sim...

        Não respondeu com palavras. De que forma poderia ajudar Pauline Oster? E será que compreendia o lado de Victoria? Nunca passara por nada parecido...


	14. Somente amigas

XIV

Somente amigas

_"O verdadeiro amor nunca se desgasta. Quanto mais se dá, mais se tem."_

        As três estavam reunidas no quarto, naquela noite. Mary havia voltado do banho e colocado seu pijama, preparando-se para pentear os cabelos molhados. Tori estava sentada sobre os pés em sua cama, segurando um espelho, enquanto se maquiava. Paulie sentava-se na beira da sua, com um livro aberto sobre as mãos, assistindo àquilo.

        - Por que está passando essa merda?

        - Porque sim... – respondeu, sem olhá-la.

        - Porque sim o quê?

        - Porque vou sair.

        A menina Oster a fitava, séria, da mesma maneira como Tori evitava encará-la ou conversar normalmente.

        - Oh... e aonde você vai?

        - Vou apenas sair... com um amigo. – respondeu, ligeiramente hesitante.

        - Que amigo?

        - Um amigo meu, ok?! – disse Tori, olhando-a meio impaciente, passando batom nos lábios.

        Paulie era insistente. Mas naquela ocasião estava insistente e irritada... por dentro.

        - Eu só estava interessada em saber... – disse, um pouco ironicamente.

        - É... bem, amigas devem respeitar a privacidade umas das outras...

        - _Amigas_? – perguntou Paulie, firme e seriamente. Era isso que também a irritava em Tori! Parecia haver esquecido tudo de uma hora para a outra! Esse fingimento... esse maldito fingimento de que nada mais havia entre elas desde... _aquela manh_.

        - É... amigas – disse, fitando-a através do espelho – Somos todas amigas, não é, Mary B.? – perguntou, agora dirigindo-se à Mouse.

        Mary apertou os lábios e apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, olhando-a de lado, enquanto penteava os cabelos em frente ao espelho da penteadeira. Sentia-se perdida entre as duas... o que diria? _Oh, Tori, nós somos amigas, é claro. Mas você e Paulie...? E vocês?_

- Somos mais do que amigas – disse Pauline.

        Uma pausa... um silêncio. É claro que Victoria sabia disso. Mas não podia falar.

        - Sinto muito, Paulie... – Moller levantou-se de sua cama e dirigiu-se à porta, deixando o quarto. Esquecera-se de dizer "tchau"...

        Paulie encostou-se na parede de sua cama e ficou a olhar algum fantasma parado na porta, com a mesma expressão fria. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo... algo a sufocava de tal maneira que parecia explodir a qualquer momento se ninguém a parasse!

        Não desviou o olhar quando Mary sentou-se ao seu lado, com uma toalha nos ombros.

        - Você está bem?

        - Viu aquele brilho nos olhos dela?... É o mesmo brilho que há nos olhos da minha mãe _postiça_... quando ela _mente_.     

        Mary não retrucou. Sabia que elas se conheciam muito bem... Pela segunda vez reparou no poema de Shakespeare pichado na parede e então conseguiu ler.

_"Minha generosidade   
tão ilimitada quanto o mar...  
meu amor é tão profundo  
quanto mais eu te dou,  
mais eu tenho,   
e para ambos é infinito."_

--

        Já passava da meia noite. Pauline Oster continuava sentada em sua cama, fumando, esperando a volta de Tori... enquanto Mary dormia placidamente em sua cama.

        Mas a menina demorava por demais. A ansiedade tomava conta de si mais uma vez. Precisava pensar em outra coisa, se distrair, esfriar a cabeça com algo que não a fizesse lembrar de seu amor sofrido...

          Decidiu que iria visitar o falcão. Amassou o cigarro no cinzeiro próximo e de um salto agarrou a mochila, saindo apressadamente e tentando não fazer barulho.

        Paulie deixou a lanterna ligada no chão, enquanto suspendia o saco de dormir da gaveta, ajoelhada sobre as folhas. Enfiou a mão na abertura e começou a alimentar a ave com os petiscos que sempre trazia. Precisava falar com _alguém_... Mary já dormia, era quieta demais, e mesmo percebendo que a garota queria ajudá-la, ela própria sabia que não daria certo. Mary não tinha experiência o bastante para poder consolar Pauline. Àquelas alturas, somente o falcão era capaz de escutar os lamentos da menina... e, sem querer, o único capaz de confortá-la.

        - Você vai crescer e ficar forte, – dizia para _ele_ – e então poderá voar pra longe daqui...

        O falcão saltou para fora da gaveta, pousando na terra.

        - _Nós_ iremos voar daqui... voar daqui, _pra sempre_... É, vamos voar pra longe daqui.

        Era tudo o que ela queria. Voar... _fugir_ dali... esquecer de tudo. Ir para algum lugar onde pudesse ficar em paz...eternamente.

        Em outra parte da floresta, Jake e Tori voltavam da festa.

--

        Mary abriu lentamente os olhos e virou-se para o lado. Não havia vestígios de Victoria e Pauline no quarto. Apertou um pouco a vista e constatou 1:37h em seu despertador azul, situado sobre o criado-mudo... Pensou até em perder tempo e tentar espiar pela janela, mas seria quase impossível encontrá-las se beijando novamente em cima do telhado... não naquelas circunstâncias mais.

        Ficou instantaneamente preocupada. Tori havia ido na festa de seu irmão e era normal não ter voltado ainda... mas e Paulie? Aonde se metera em plena madrugada?

        Mouse vestiu um suéter escuro e apanhou a lanterna, saindo em direção aos jardins... talvez fosse à floresta. Precisava saber aonde estava ou não voltaria a dormir em paz.

--

        Mary B. andava por entre as enormes árvores da floresta, olhando atentamente ao seu redor. Não escutara ruído algum até o momento... pensou em chamar a amiga, mas então algo fez desaparecer essa possibilidade.

        Mary recuou involuntariamente para perto de um tronco e ficou parada. Eram Jake Holander e Tori se beijando maliciosamente contra uma árvore, abaixo das sombras das folhas. A menina de sardas não conseguiu sair do lugar. Não entendia o porquê, ao certo, e o que sentia... então era verdade. Por que Tori deixara Paulie tão repentinamente para ficar com um _garoto_? Por que estava ali, com Jake, sendo pressionada contra a árvore, parecendo estar muito mais do que aos beijos...?

            O falcão grasnou por um instante, à uma distância curta o bastante para fazer Mary ouvir e olhar para o céu. Mas sua vista voltou logo até o casal, em uma cena um tanto _interessante_ para ela...  

        _Até aquela noite, eu nunca havia sentido nada_... ali embaixo. _Eu era... como uma boneca de madeira, sem sangue no corpo. Mas naquela noite... naquela noite eu pude sentir meu sangue se movendo... _

De repente, um guincho estridente do falcão a tirou de sua atenção, definitivamente. Mary virou-se para a claridade e viu Paulie Oster correndo de volta ao colégio. Mas é claro! Como não percebera antes...? Era ela que estava com o falcão. E provavelmente vira alguma parte do _espetáculo_, ou então não sairia dali daquele jeito, parecendo irada.

        Mouse sequer pensou duas vezes e saiu atrás dela, agilizando as pernas, tentando alcançá-la.

--

        Não... de nada adiantara correr.

        Paulie agora estava enfiada na cama, de bruços, com o rosto afundado em seu travesseiro. Não sabia se estava chorando, ou dormindo... ou _fingindo_ dormir.

        Mary também deitara-se em sua cama. Mas não conseguia pregar os olhos de jeito algum... estava virada para a parede, com a cabeça conturbada, fazia pelo menos meia hora.

        Ouviu a porta se abrir e uns passos silenciosos percorrerem o quarto. Finalmente Victoria havia voltado. Carregava os calçados na mão, evitando quaisquer ruídos com os pés, e então os colocou em um canto. Tirou uma camisa de um dos seus pijamas de debaixo do travesseiro e começou a se trocar, sentando-se na beira da cama.

        Paulie ergueu a cabeça o suficiente para poder enxergar a garota.

        - Se divertiu?

        Tori sentiu seu coração galopar, mas não voltou seu rosto até ela. Fingiu não ter tomado nenhum susto, vestindo a camisa:

        - Não é da sua conta, Paulie.

        Houve um silêncio. Paulie sentia seus olhos se encherem d'água...

        - Você mentiu pra mim... – murmurou.

        - Eu disse que ia sair com um amigo, e foi isso o que eu fiz...

        - Você sempre _trepa_ com seus amigos debaixo de árvores?

        Os lábios de Tori pareciam haver secado. Ficou paralisada, sem ter o que retrucar. Não imaginara que a garota pudesse tê-la flagrado! O sangue de Oster fervia... estava decepcionada. Queria lançar injúrias, ofendê-la de algum modo...! Mas ao mesmo tempo queria abraçá-la e pedir para que nunca mais ficasse longe...

        - Minha vida não é da sua conta, Paulie! E você não tem o direito de me espionar...

        - Tori, _tudo_ o que você faz é da minha conta! _Eu_ sou da _sua_ conta, e você é da minha!

        - Se você me espionar de novo... – ameaçou Moller, hesitante.

        - ... o quê? – atacou, com firmeza.

        Victoria tropeçava em suas frases. Não entendia direito o que estava dizendo...:

        - Não faça isso!... – gaguejou, gritando em um sussurro.

        _Silêncio_... a garota sentia-se, de certo modo, encurralada. Paulie acalmou sua voz e perguntou, com medo da resposta:

- Vai sair com _ele_ de novo? 

        Tori finalmente virou-se até ela, que quase no mesmo instante voltou a afundar o rosto no travesseiro de penas. Foi então que sentiu parte do sofrimento de Pauline... sentiu compaixão. Mas que droga, estava magoando-a! E era a última coisa que queria que acontecesse! Mas como poderia explicar-lhe, se já sabia que não compreenderia?

        Victoria levantou-se e se sentou ao lado da garota, na cama. Aquela terrível sensação de sufocação a perturbou de novo... estava _ferindo_ seu coração...

        - Ouça, Paulie... é hora de... amadurecermos. Isso... isso não está mais certo. Quero que sejamos somente amigas, ok? – murmurou, pousando sua mão sobre os ombros da moça.

        - Isto não está acontecendo...

        - Querida... por favor...

        Paulie levantou-se rápida e desajeitadamente e ajoelhou-se na cama, atrás de Tori, abraçando-a forte. Tori não podia permitir... sentia-se mal com tudo aquilo. Tentou livrar-se de seus braços, delicadamente.

        - Solte-me, por favor...

        Paulie então agarrou sua mão. Estava desesperada... totalmente dependente de seu amor. Era inadmissível deixá-la ir embora dessa maneira.

        Mouse ouvia a conversa desde o início, mas não conseguiu mais se conter e virou seu rosto para o lado direito, com considerável discrição.

        - É por causa de Allison? De seus pais?! Por favor...

        Victoria tirou sua mão da de Paulie e jogou-se na cama, de costas para ela, com um desejo incrível de ficar ali, na mesma posição, pelo resto da noite. De fato, achou que não conseguiria mais se mexer... seu corpo, seus membros... estavam paralisados.

        A garota Oster não conseguiria segurar toda aquela angústia ali dentro.

        Escapou daquele quarto sufocante e foi se refugiar do lado de fora... Simplesmente largou-se, encostada na parede, e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Sua mente estava confusa ao extremo. Sentia seu coração apertado, machucado, e uma dor que não queria ir embora a atormentava... Vejam só, como as coisas tomam um rumo tão diferente tão depressa....

        Onde estava Tori agora, além de dentro de si mesma? Achara que perdera seu amor para sempre... era como sua base, e agora Paulie sentia-se completamente sem chão. Sem razão, sem motivação para acordar... nada teria mais graça dali em diante, nada teria cor, nada teria _vida_... e, quanto mais pensava no futuro e no presente, mais vontade tinha de sumir. Voar para longe, assim como o falcão faria um dia. No entanto, a única coisa que poderia fazer por enquanto era chorar. Lavar a alma...

            Levou as mãos à boca para evitar que os constantes soluços que pareciam querer asfixiá-la pudesse chamar a atenção de alguém. Ao mesmo tempo, no quarto, Tori continuava na mesma posição... sem conseguir dormir.


	15. Nada a perder

XV

Nada a perder

        Paulie Oster e Mary Bradford caminhavam pelo corredor do colégio em direção aos pequenos armários de correio, como faziam pelas manhãs. Pauline não parecia nada bem... estava séria, não dava um sorriso. Completamente compreensível para Mouse. Afinal, mesmo que indiretamente, fizera parte do que havia acontecido na noite anterior... testemunhando. Mas e ela, como se sentia? Estava horrivelmente impotente, incapaz de tomar uma atitude melhor, em seu pensar. Sentia-se meio que ridícula andando ao lado da amiga, não sabendo como confortá-la (além disso, ninguém suspeitava que Mary tivesse visto e ouvido coisa alguma), temendo que sua personalidade explosiva pudesse se libertar a qualquer momento.

        Allison e uma amiga – que checavam os correios também – começaram a soltar risadinhas abafadas quando Paulie passou por elas. A garota percebeu, é claro... mas as ignorou. Estava pouco se importando com as pessoas. Continuou a andar naturalmente e parou em frente ao seu armário, enquanto escolhia a chave. Abriu a portinhola rapidamente e, vendo que não havia nada lá dentro, bateu com força de volta, irritada, trancando-a. _Claro... quem iria escrever-lhe? Enviar-lhe uma lembrança? Seus... pais? Tinha uma família de verdade?_ 

        Retomou então sua caminhada, para um lugar qualquer...

        Mouse retirou de seu armário um envelope comprido de cor parda que seu pai lhe enviara e despejou um punhado de terra com sementes em sua mão. As cheirou por um breve instante e reparou então que Allison e a garota haviam se aproximado.

        - O que é isso, Mary?

        - Han... algumas... algumas sementes... para o jardim lá fora – respondeu, meio sem graça.

        - Sementes... – começou a mais nova dos Moller – é melhor do que o que a minha mãe me manda. Oh, meu Deus, o gosto dela é tão _Ralph Lauren_...

        Mouse não respondeu. Não sabia se olhava para o chão, para as sementes, para as meninas...

        - Não pense que estou sendo intrometida, mas... achei que deveria saber que andam... falando coisas ruins sobre você...

        Mary B. tomou ar e a fitou, mais corajosa:

        - _Coisas_?

        - Bem... porque você fica andando com a Paulie, acham que você é como ela. Todos sabem que ela praticamente _estuprou_ a minha irmã! Tori disse que ela foi _nua_... pra cama dela – disse Allie, ainda indignada e com certo desdém.

        Mary prendeu a respiração. Então era aquilo que Tori dissera à irmã caçula... de repente, sentira raiva dela. E, no mesmo instante, se maldissera por isso. Mas Pauline... Pauline estava sendo julgada por todas do internato! Injustiçada! 

        - Bem, Paulie é _minha amiga_! E eu não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam!

        Mary arrancou a chave do armário, irritada, e saiu deixando as duas no mesmo lugar.

        Estava impressionada consigo mesma. Nunca discutira ou levantara a voz para ninguém antes... mas sentia-se incrivelmente melhor. Conseguira enfrentar Allison e, de algum modo, serviu para tirar-lhe um pouco do peso de não saber como apoiar Paulie. E a defendera, de fato.

        Mouse seguiu em direção ao jardim para visitar Joe Menzies, a fim de mostra-lhes as sementes. O simpático jardineiro estava movendo a terra com uma velha pá, próximo às flores que eles plantavam.

        - Ei! – chamou o homenzinho.

        - Ei!

        Mary parou em frente a ele e fez uma pausa, pensativa.

        - Quanto importa o que as pessoas pensam? – perguntou, então.

        - Bem... depende do quanto elas te pagam... – disse, tirando o chapéu e enxugando um pouco do suor – e quanto elas te pagam, han?

        Mary sorriu, não muito contente. Achava-o um filósofo, às vezes.

        - Meu pai me mandou algumas sementes... Eu pensei se poderia plantá-las em algum lugar.

        - A terra costuma ser um bom lugar – murmurou, jogando mais terra sobre as flores – Vejamos o que você tem...

        Joe apanhou algumas sementes do envelope e asbservou ligeiramente.

        - Olha... ovos de minhoca – brincou, fazendo-a rir.

--

        As garotas estavam no campo fora do colégio, preparando-se para uma partida de futebol. Mouse e Paulie estavam de pé fazendo o alongamento inicial, vestindo seus uniformes cor-de-vinho, enquanto as outras meninas sentavam-se em um longo banco de madeira. Vestiam suas meias, riam e falavam sobre sexo e garotos.      

        - Jake tem mãos mágicas... – disse Tori, sorrindo – Ele sabe exatamente onde me tocar.

        - Adolescentes são tão desajeitados... – comentou uma das meninas em volta.

        - Não! Ele é perfeito, vocês não acreditariam... parece um escultor.

        - Roger... bem, Roger está mais para um encanador – disse Mônica, brincando.

        Algumas garotas riram.

        - Mike termina assim que começa... um segundo! – exclamou outra.

        - Era de se esperar de um garoto de dezesseis anos... – riu Cordelia, com seus estranhos óculos.

        - Oh, não... Jake é capaz de agüentar a noite inteira. Ele é um homem de verdade.

        Paulie Oster tinha vontade de estar surda naquela hora. Obviamente... dava para escutar tudo o que diziam com clareza, afinal, ela e Mary não estavam tão longe dali. Paulie olhou para Tori brevemente..._ como_ estava sofrendo. Seu próprio semblante não enganava a ninguém. O que ela estava querendo... _provar_? Que gostava de garotos? Queria provocar Paulie, de algum modo? Não era possível...! Se sabia que dessa forma a magoava ainda mais...

        Mary B. apertou seus ombros, com a intenção de confortá-la ao menos um pouco. Apoiou-se nela, para esticar a perna.

        O treinador de futebol apitou e num instante todas se levantaram e dirigiram-se ao meio do campo para começar a partida. Pauline conseguiu a bola primeiro e disparou a correr com ela nos pés.

        - Vamos! Atrás!

        A personalidade explosiva de Paulie estava prestes a estourar. Corria rapidamente em direção ao gol, sem perceber ou pensar em quem estava atrás dela, quem queria roubar a bola, quem estava no seu caminho... Então, alguém conseguiu tirar-lhe o domínio. Paulie parou por um instante ao ver a bola tomar o rumo contrário e saiu do campo, correndo como nunca.

--

        Paulie havia trocado sua roupa e vestido uma blusa cinzenta de mangas compridas. Pegara sua mochila e agora corria em direção à floresta para encontrar o falcão. Se não fosse ele, estaria maluca... mas conseguia livrar-se de certa angústia quando o alimentava.

        O pássaro estava pousado em um galho de árvore baixo o bastante para Paulie alcançar com o braço e dar-lhe os famosos petiscos. Evitava pegar mais ratinhos do laboratório, para ninguém desconfiar, mas estava tão nervosa que não pensou duas vezes e levou um consigo.

        - Você não desistiria, não é mesmo? – dizia, melancólica – Se a sua namorada terminasse com você... Você não desistiria e choraria... mas voaria para o galho mais alto e traria seu amor de volta, debaixo de suas asas. Voaria com ela pelo céu... Mas você não desistiria e deixaria passar... como uma _garota_.

--

        Estava no começo da tarde... Pauline estava sozinha no quarto. Olhava-se fixamente no espelho, com seriedade. Seu rosto... transmitia agonia, raiva... um misto de tudo o que sentia havia dias.

        Jogou os cabelos para trás e os amarrou entre os dedos, para verificar como seria se eles fossem curtos... como _ela_ ficaria... parecida com um _garoto_? Talvez assim Tori pudesse olhá-la novamente?

        Paulie tirou o espelho da parede e se olhou por mais alguns segundos, e foi quando então suas emoções juntas explodiram internamente e a moça arremessou o objeto na parede, perto do vão da porta, estilhaçando os vidros pelo chão ao seu redor.

        Mary estava voltando naquele instante da partida de futebol e subia as escadas apressadamente em direção ao quarto. Ficou notavelmente surpresa e chocada quando entrou pela porta e viu os cacos espalhados.

        - Paulie?! – chamou, colocando as mechas de cabelos molhados atrás da orelha.

        - Pegue um caco de vidro – disse a moça, virando-se, com uma voz tão firme e séria que colocaria medo em qualquer um.    

        Mary não entendeu o que ela queria dizer... Apenas a fitou, com expressão assombrada e assustada. Preocupou-se no ato com o que Pauline pretendia fazer.

        - Eu disse para pegar um caco! – exclamou, rígida como nunca.

        Mouse abaixou-se, com receio, e apanhou um pedaço do espelho, entregando-o a ela. Paulie abriu a mão de Mary e fez um pequeno corte com o vidro na palma, depois repetindo o processo na sua própria. Mary parecia mais confusa ainda. Depois colou as duas palmas da mão uma na outra, e disse:

        - Nosso sangue corre junto agora, certo? O sangue do _falcão_...

        Paulie se agachou e pegou outro pedaço de vidro, maior.

        - Agora, corte o meu cabelo – disse, entregando-lhe.

        - Por quê?!

        - Porque estou indo pra guerra – disse, pegando uma cadeira e sentando-se, para depois sussurrar – Não tenho nada a perder agora...

        - Paulie, isso é loucura! – exclamou Mary, sentindo as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos.

        - Anda logo!

        - Paulie... isso é por causa da Tori?

        Paulie agarrou seus próprios cabelos e os segurou:

        - Apenas corte o meu cabelo...!

        - Ela quer um rapaz, Paulie... não uma garota de cabelos curtos...

        Foi a gota d'água para Paulie ficar irada. Será que ninguém a entendia?...

        Levantou-se violentamente da cadeira e empurrou Mary, sem pensar.

        - Você não sabe de nada!

        Mouse caiu no chão e se chocou contra o criado mudo, entre as camas de Paulie e Tori. Levantou-se então desajeitadamente, sobressaltada, segurando-se para não chorar... Foi quando Oster deu-se conta do que fizera e balbuciou:

        - Me... me desculpe... – começou, limpando a mão em sua camiseta preta – Me desculpe, ok? Eu só quero tê-la de volta...

        Pauline estava desesperada. Já não sabia o que estava fazendo... sua infelicidade já estava tomando conta de sua mente, e até em Mary havia descontado. Mary... a única que podia entendê-la, além do falcão?

        - Paulie, me escute! Tori não é lésbica, ok? Você tem que esquecê-la!

        - Lésbica? _Lésbica_?! – perguntou a moça, parecendo bastante indignada, franzindo a testa – Você está brincando comigo? Acha que sou lésbica?

        Mouse respirou com dificuldade e respondeu, hesitante:

        - Você é uma garota apaixonada por outra, não é?

        - Não! Eu sou Paulie apaixonada por Tori... lembra? – disse, com a voz entrecortada pelo choro – E Tori é... ela __ apaixonada por mim!... Porque ela é minha, e eu sou dela, e nenhuma de nós é lésbica!!

            Paulie arremessou o braço sobre a mesa do computador e quebrou tudo que estava em cima, lançando-se em outra cadeira encostada na parede, de frente para a amiga. Passou a mão pelo rosto, apertando os lábios, enquanto uma lágrima traidora ameaçava cair. Olhou para o lado, sem encarar Mary... e suspirou profundamente.


	16. Um último beijo

XVI

Um último beijo

"É difícil dizer adeus, quando se quer ficar. É difícil sorrir quando se quer chorar, mas difícil é ter que esquecer quando se quer amar."

        Tori estudava na biblioteca, em uma mesa a alguns metros da porta principal, junto de outras meninas. Tudo estava silencioso, e ela parecia bastante concentrada lendo um livro. Ms. Bannet passava por elas, observando, à disposição para tirar alguma dúvida.

        Um ruído de passos subindo as escadas daquele andar tirou sua atenção. Alguém apareceu na porta. Victoria virou o rosto e ficou surpresa ao ver que era Paulie...

        Paulie estava usando seu traje branco de esgrima, com os cabelos presos, segurando um florete. Começou a andar naturalmente em direção à garota e então ajoelhou-se a sua frente, como se fosse um cortejo, pousando uma mão sobre a mesa e a outra sobre a espada presa à sua calça. Ficou a olhá-la fixamente por alguns segundos e começou a recitar...

            - _Farei uma cabana de salgueiro em teu portão, e meu espírito entrará em tua morada. Comporei canções de um amor proibido e cantarei insistentemente até mesmo na calada da noite_.

            Paulie pulou agilmente sobre a mesa e continuou fitando-a de cima, enquanto Tori tentava esconder suas bochechas com a mão... Eleanor Bannet parou para olhar a cena, atenta.

            - _Gritarei teu nome para que as colinas ressoem, e transformem o balbuciar do vento em um grito: 'Victoria!'..._

- Paulie, por que você não desce? – disse a professora, calmamente, depois de se aproximar da mesa.

            A garota Oster interrompeu a citação no ato, mas sequer moveu um músculo. Assim que Ms. Bannet tocou seu pulso, ela virou-se tão subitamente que assustou a todos.

            - Nunca toque em um falcão... – disse, com um olhar frio.

            - Por favor...

            Paulie girou-se e começo a caminhar de mesa em mesa e, ao chegar na última, saltou para o chão e saiu da biblioteca, sem olhar para ninguém.

            Tori deu um profundo suspiro e continuou a admirar o livro à sua frente, perturbada com o que acabara de acontecer.

--

            Paulie lutava com outra garota na aula de esgrima. Avançava a espada, recuava, virava-se, esforçava-se intensamente... havia algo dentro dela sendo expelido através daquelas passadas. Concentrava-se totalmente àquela aula, sem perceber que as professoras a observavam de longe. Ms. Bannet e Ms. Vaughn a assistiam do alto do salão de esgrima.

            - Eu deveria saber que isso ia acontecer... – comentou a diretora.

            - Eu lhe disse... disse que isso ia acontecer. Mas ainda não acabou...

            Paulie tirou a máscara por um instante e olhou para fora através da janela. Tori e Jake passeavam juntos... _juntos_. A garota sentiu um calor subir em seu pescoço. A ira começava a invadir seu corpo, e voltou a lutar com sua parceira, desta vez com mais violência. Queria descontar toda a sua raiva naquela luta.

--

            Victoria e Mary dormiam em suas camas, sob a misteriosa luz do luar. Estava tudo silencioso naquele quarto... naquela noite. Paulie ainda não dormira. Não conseguia dormir sem que um pensamento a perturbasse... ficar com a mente vazia.

            Paulie dirigiu-se à cama de Tori e descobriu-a lentamente, até a cintura, e então se posicionou sobre ela. Não sabia como, nem por que ao certo, mas...       

- Aposto que _ele_ não sabe fazer o que eu faço com você... – sussurrou, aproximando seu rosto e começando a beijar sutilmente seu queixo.

 Tori havia acordado... seus olhos continuavam fechados, mas podia senti-la. Tentava empurrá-la preguiçosamente com a mão, mas algo também dentro de si não queria fazer isso.

- Paulie... – sussurrou, respirando mais rápido.

Pauline beijou a moça delicadamente, enquanto sua mão descia lentamente pelo seu corpo. Tori gemeu baixinho. Precisava tentar fazer aquilo, pelo menos uma última vez... Mas a moça deixou os sentimentos de lado e voltou à realidade, empurrando Paulie com mais força e sentando-se na cama rapidamente.

- Isso não vai mais acontecer, ok? – disse, levantado-se de costas a ela. Mary acordara; não pôde evitar olhar para a cama mais próxima e escutar a conversa – Eu amo o Jake!

Ama... _ama_ o Jake? Paulie ficou paralisada. Isso não podia ser verdade, de jeito algum. Como que o amor por alguém pode mudar tão repentinamente? Sentou-se atrás dela e olhou para os lençóis, ajoelhando-se...

 Victoria sentiu o impacto do que acabara de dizer à garota. E aquela sensação de asfixia a tomava novamente. Sentiu uma estranha dor no peito... queria contar à Paulie, é claro, todo o contrário. Não queria fazê-la sofrer de maneira nenhuma, no entanto não poderia deixar nada mais acontecer entre elas.

Virou-se num instante e ajoelhou-se à sua frente, aproximando seu rosto do dela o máximo possível e o tocando com uma das mãos.

- Paulie, ouça-me, ok? Porque eu só vou dizer isso uma vez e nunca, nunca mais. – murmurou, com a voz entrecortada.

            Paulie a fitou de um jeito... com tanto amor e sofrimento que poderia ser perceptível em seus olhos com uma clareza incrível. Podia sentir sua respiração quente em sua face... tão, tão próxima. Poderia ficar assim para sempre... mesmo que tudo estivesse perdido à sua volta. 

            Tori ficou a fitá-la com os olhos trêmulos, tomando ar antes de continuar a dizer-lhe:

            - Eu nunca amarei ninguém do jeito como amo você... _nunca_... Você sabe disso, eu sei disso, e eu morrerei sabendo disso, ok? Mas isso nunca poderá acontecer, nunca mais. Você está entendendo? – Tori fez uma pausa, com lágrimas nos olhos. Paulie sentiu um desespero se apossar de sua mente – Nunca mais, nunca poderá acontecer...

            Victoria tomou o rosto da garota em suas mãos e a beijou com todo o amor que podia oferecer-lhe naquele momento. Paulie segurou sua mão contra sua face... não, não queria deixá-la ir embora depois desse instante mágico, depois dessa confissão. Não se conteve, sua respiração tornou-se ofegante e as lágrimas ameaçavam escorregar.

            Tori separou-se dela, tentando livrar-se dos dedos de Paulie que ainda entrelaçavam-se em sua mão, e então levantou-se da cama em direção às cortinas de bambu. A garota Oster ficou largada na cama, afundando a cabeça no colchão... sufocada pelos soluços de seu pranto.


	17. Lady MacBeth

XVII Lady MacBeth 

            Pauline sentava-se sozinha na enorme mesa do refeitório, com seu café-da-manhã contemplando-a na sua frente. Mantinha a expressão séria e tristonha, acompanhada dos seus cabelos embaraçados, que naquele dia não estavam nem um pouco arrumados.

            Mouse entrou pelo corredor com sua bandeja, e Tori a chamou, de outra mesa:

- Ei, Mary! Quanto você tirou no teste de geografia?

Mary dirigiu-se até as meninas e sentou-se na mesa. Kara e Cordelia passaram próximo, rindo.

Paulie olhou fixamente para Mary e Tori, nada feliz... pôde escutar as risadas um tanto irônicas das garotas da mesa de trás e virou-se, mantendo o semblante sério.

- Vão em frente, riam! – começou, olhando então para a frente – Tudo bem! Se quiserem rir, riam – _[pausa]_ – O que é tão engraçado?!...

De repente, Paulie sentiu um impulso forte dentro de si. Tentara ignorar aquelas garotas por semanas... fingir que não se importava com todos aqueles cochichos. De fato, não se importava. Mas não agüentaria aturá-los. E seu temperamento estava prestes a explodir mais uma vez...

- Já sei!... _Eu _sou engraçada! – disse, em alto e bom som, forçando um riso irônico, enquanto levantava-se – Há, há, há, há, há, há!

Todas as meninas a observavam, surpresas. Ms. Bannet tinha quase certeza do que aconteceria depois... sentia que Paulie não estava bem. Mesmo com sua postura de seriedade, aproximou-se com estranha amabilidade e murmurou:

- Já chega...

- Há, há, há, há!

- Paulie, já chega! – disse, fazendo menção de levá-la dali.

Mas Eleanor não fora rápida o bastante. Paulie, em seu clímax de irritação, jogou o carrinho de pratos mais próximo com toda a sua força no chão, causando um grande estrondo. Pouco ligou para o que fizera. Correu depressa para fora do refeitório e bateu a porta logo atrás.

A bandeja com o café-da-manhã continuava intacta, na mesa...

Ms. Vaughn, que assistira à tudo perto de uma das portas, observou para onde a moça havia corrido. Não pretendia castigá-la.

--

            Faye Vaughn levara Pauline até sua sala particular. A moça parecia realmente contrariada, sentada em uma cadeira confortável em frente à mesa, enquanto a diretora a olhava com visível preocupação, encostada na janela que dava vista aos jardins.

- Seus pais estão muito preocupados com você, Paulie. Disseram que você não retorna as ligações...

- Eu não tenho pais! – retrucou, friamente.

Ms. Vaughn olhou de relance para as locações externas, dando uma pausa, procurando as palavras certas. Qualquer coisa já era capaz de tirar a garota do sério. Mas sentia um grande desejo de ajudá-la...

- Eu tive, uma vez, o que as pessoas chamam de colapso nervoso... quando eu era um pouco mais velha que você. – começou, calmamente, sentando-se na outra cadeira – Alguém me ajudou, Paulie... e hoje em dia fico muito grata por ela ter feito isso. Porque se não tivesse... eu não sei... eu era como um carro sem motorista.

Paulie a olhou intensamente, sem mudar a expressão no rosto:

- Devo permanecer neste mundo estúpido que, sem a presença _dela_, não valerá mais que uma pocilga?

A senhora a olhou, abriu a boca para responder alguma coisa, mas realmente não sabia o que dizer. Paulie ergueu as sobrancelhas, conformada.

--

            A garota Oster estava dando mais uma aula de vôo ao falcão, que estava mais saudável a cada dia. Pelo jeito, sendo muito bem cuidado.

- Você não vai cair... – murmurou a garota, erguendo o braço, fazendo o pássaro voar até o galho da árvore mais próxima.

Estava decidida a ensiná-lo a levantar asas de volta. Esticou o braço novamente e assoviou algumas vezes... esperou por um momento. O falcão não voltou. Não sabia ao certo como chamar por ele, mas...

- Yah! Yah! – gritou.

Paulie assoviou mais um par de vezes, sem sucesso.

- Yah! Yah!

O falcão levantou-se, então, imponente do galho, e pousou com razoável impetuosidade no antebraço da garota, fazendo-a rir de satisfação.

--

            As meninas estavam sentadas nas cadeiras em volta da sala, em uma silenciosa aula sobre Shakespeare. Ms. Vaughn caminhava lentamente, com um livro aberto sobre a mão, recitando passagens de _Lady MacBeth_. Pauline estava concentradíssima na leitura, acompanhando, repetindo aquelas frases tão simbólicas em silêncio.

_- "Acorrei, espíritos que velais sobre os pensamentos mortais! Tirai-me o sexo e, dos pés à cabeça, enchei-me até transbordar da mais implacável crueldade! Fazei que meu sangue fique mais espesso; fechai em mim todo acesso, todo caminho à piedade, para que nenhum escrúpulo compatível com a natureza possa turvar meu propósito feroz, nem possa interpor-se entre ele e a execução! Vinde a meus seios e convertei meu leite em fel, vós gênios do crime, do lugar de onde presidis, sob substâncias invisíveis, a hora de fazer o mal!" – _interpretou a professora, depois analisando o semblante das alunas – Então... alguma de vocês sabe sobre o que nossa amiga Lady M. estava falando?

Pausa. Ninguém se manifestou... algumas pareciam dormir de olhos abertos.

- Cordelia?

A garota, que parecia perdida no espaço, apoiando o rosto sonolento sobre a mão, deu um discreto pulinho em sua cadeira e pôs os óculos, assustada. Procurou o trecho no livro, meio desnorteada:

- Han... vampiros?

Todas riram, despertando para o momento. Paulie apenas girou os olhos com certo desdém, reprovando a estranha definição.

- Bem... eu nunca ouvi essa interpretação antes – disse Ms. Vaughn, entretida – Mas não deixa de ser válida, Cordelia... fale-nos mais...

- É... todo esse sangue... – disse a menina, franzindo a testa para seu livro.

- Pensando no almoço outra vez, Cordelia?

Ela não respondeu, apenas deu um sorriso amarelo. Faye Vaugh não conseguia repreender ninguém... desistiu de procurar respostas em Cordelia e deu uma olhada na classe, para então reparar na jovem Oster.

- Paulie? Você pareceu envolvida no texto...

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando se os _Jakes_ vão ganhar a copa de novo... – despistou, olhando-a com estranha insegurança. Não sabia porque mas, naquela aula, depois de todos aqueles amargos dias, não estava à vontade para responder perguntas sobre trechos shakespereanos... seu temperamento andava altamente _instável_.

- Eu não acredito. Vi que você estava ouvindo...

Paulie não respondeu... fez um pequeno silêncio. Por que não a deixavam em paz? Por que não continuava lendo aquela droga e deixava ela quieta, no seu canto, sem que a turma inteira virasse para olhá-la?

Fitou a professora, friamente, e começou a levantar-se da cadeira.

- Vá se ferrar!

Dirigiu-se até a saída de cara amarrada e puxou a porta com bastante força. Claro, sua intenção era descarregar a raiva batendo a porta, mas o mecanismo localizado atrás da mesma impediu o estrondo...

Tori e Mouse se entreolharam. A classe começou a ficar agitada.

- Ahn... Paulie está passando por um momento difícil – disse Ms. Vaughn, calmamente. As pessoas sabiam o que acontecera a ela, mas não imaginavam que sofresse tanto... tampouco que suas emoções se acumulavam em uma esfera de irritabilidade – Bem, agora... eu deveria expor minha interpretação? Eu acho que Lady MacBeth...

- Ela quer ganhar coragem – disse Mary, interrompendo-a no ato, encarando seu livro.

Faye virou-se até ela, surpresa com a resposta. Mouse sempre ficava quieta em suas aulas, sem manifestações... gostou da atitude da garota e ficou curiosa em saber o que tinha a dizer.

- Sim, Mary...

- Para que ela faça o que deve ser feito – continuou, erguendo então o rosto e olhando-a por trás dos óculos – mas o seu lado mulher não quer... então ela diz para tornar seu leite fel, e eu acho que fel é veneno... Mas o que aconteceria com o bebê? O bebê morreria... E ela não quer se preocupar com isso... não quer se preocupar... como um _homem_. Homens não ligam pra isso. 

--

            Mouse e Victoria desciam as escadas para o primeiro andar, logo após o término da aula, se enfiando entre as várias meninas que passavam.

- Eu gostei do que você disse sobre aquela estrofe assustadora de Shakespeare.

- Gostou? – sorriu Mouse, pisando no primeiro degrau.

- Eu queria ser assexuada... isso só causa problemas, sabe?

Parecia uma espécie de atração sobrenatural... Tori virou os olhos até os armários do correio. Lá estava Paulie, parecendo ter acabado de retirar algo de sua portinhola, estranhamente assustada e surpresa. Mas não queria encontrá-la... passava as horas a evitar a garota.

- Vejo você mais tarde! – disse à Mary, seguindo pelo corredor, antes que Paulie a visse.

Mary ia em direção ao seu armário quando uma Paulie muito excitada veio ao seu encontro, sorrindo de ansiedade como há muito tempo não sorria.

- Leia! – exclamou, entregando-lhe um envelope.

- Em voz alta? – perguntou, admirada. Reparou então que era a resposta da carta que Paulie escrevera à mãe verdadeira.

- É, leia logo!

Mouse sorriu e começou a rasgar o envelope depressa, retirando uma folha de papel e começando a ler:

- "Cara senhorita Oster... depois de muita dificuldade, conseguimos localizar sua mãe biológica – repentinamente, o entusiasmo da voz de Mary foi se esfumando – Mas sentimos em lhe informar que ela não quer entrar em contato com você no momento..."

Mary ergueu a vista para a amiga e viu que seu sorriso desaparecera por completo, dando lugar a uma expressão frustrada.

- Quer que eu continue lendo?...

Paulie franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça, negando, realmente transtornada... tomou a carta das mãos de Mary com delicadeza e virou-se para o corredor, girando o rosto tristonho novamente, tentando evitar que a garota a fitasse... estava prestes a chorar.

Mouse sentiu um aperto no peito. Pobre Paulie...! E agora, o que faria?

- Sinto muito, Paulie... – murmurou, apertando seu ombro.

- Não... o quê? - esquivou-se a garota, como se não fosse digna de pena, sem se virar – Ela tem uma vida! Ela tem o direito de viver a vida dela... Mouse...

            Pauline apertou os lábios para não deixar as lágrimas escorrerem e bateu a mão com força no quadro de boletins, pregado na parede. Saiu correndo direto ao dormitório. Mary a acompanhou com o olhar triste, repleto de compaixão... pensou em segui-la, mas isso só iria atrapalhar. Decidiu deixá-la um pouco sozinha. Virou-se então e começou a caminhada pelo corredor.

            Mas... era a mãe dela. A mãe _verdadeira_. A última esperança de Paulie acabava de escorregar pelo ralo... para sempre.


	18. Por Victoria

XVIII

Por Victoria...

            Paulie Oster corria pelo jardim da escola, cabisbaixa, sob os singelos raios de sol daquela manhã... que de especial não havia nada para ela.

            Levou um susto ao trombar com Ms. Vaughn, que acabou tropeçando e deixando toda a papelada que carregava cair no chão. A garota voltou atrás e se agachou para apanhar as coisas, com receio de encará-la.

- Uhh... você devia ter se desviado de mim.

- Eu procurei você por toda parte – disse a senhora, pegando as outras folhas soltas.

- Me desculpe por ter dito aquilo na classe... eu passei dos limites. Pode me dar uma detenção – disse Paulie, levantando-se para entregar-lhe os papéis e sorrindo – Pode me dar duas.

Ms. Vaughn suspirou e começou a falar, com seu jeito calmo, para não exaltar a garota:

- Eu conheço alguém, Paulie... Uma amiga minha que pode te _ajudar_... 

- Me ajudar em quê? – retrucou com aspereza, recuando ao perceber o toque da mão delicada da professora de leitura.

- Ajudá-la a lidar com isso...

- Acho que quem mente pra si mesmo é que precisa de ajuda, Faye. Não acha? – disse, olhando-a profundamente.

- Acredite em mim, por favor... eu sei o que você está passando...

- Não, você _não _sabe!

- O amor... pode ser uma experiência muito dolorosa. Eu _sei_...

Paulie aproximou bem seu rosto do dela, com olhar sério, e sussurrou:

- Você não sabe de nada.

- Sim, Paulie... eu acho que sei.

Faye Vaughn... sua expressão, seu olhar pareciam tão verdadeiros e honestos que foram capazes de fazer Paulie acreditar em sua confissão. A moça parou por um momento e até se arrependeu do modo como falou... seu rosto tornou-se triste, como sempre esteve desde que Tori a deixou, e então murmurou de um jeito que chegou a ficar doce:

_- Ela_ é a única pessoa que me amou, sabe?... Acho que vou morrer sem ela...

Deixou a diretora parada, fitando-a, e então virou-se em direção à floresta, recomeçando a correr.

--

            A entrada de asfalto do internato masculino, o R.A.B., ainda estava molhada por causa da chuva. O prédio era das mesmas proporções do Perkins College e, na entrada, havia uma rotatória com um jardim no centro, por onde Paulie passava. Avistou um moleque loiro de treze anos caminhar pelas redondezas e o chamou, à medida que se aproximava:

- Ei, garoto! Você conhece Jake Holander, do 2º grau?

- Sim... conheço.

A garota tirou um envelope de dentro do terno e pôs em sua mão.

- Certo, dê isto a ele ou então você vai se dar mal!

O garoto sequer questionou. Apanhou o papel e deu uma ligeira olhada, levando consigo em direção ao estacionamento do colégio.

_"Jake, seu babaca. Sábado, meio-dia, um dia negro pra você. No lado leste da clareira... um duelo mortal pelo coração da minha rainha, Victoria. _

_Sinceramente: Paulie, 'o falcão'."_

_--_

Mary Mouse falava com seu pai através do telefone da escola. Fora anunciado o dia da festa com os pais, e cada menina deveria convidar o seu. Uma espécie de confraternização e, apesar de ter se acostumado muito bem com o colégio e sentir menos saudades do que imaginava, estava ansiosa por revê-lo.

- Não, o jantar é às seis, o tour é às cinco. – conversava, bastante à vontade – Bem, tudo bem, desde que você vá ao jantar... Não quero ser a única garota a jantar sem o pai... eu não sei... frango, lagosta, tudo.... é um buffet. Então ok, vejo você no sábado, às seis em ponto. Oh, sim, estou bem.... quer dizer... talvez eu te diga quando vier. Tá... eu te amo... tchau.

Colocou o telefone preto no gancho, satisfeita, e saiu.

-- 

       Os três rapazes estavam sentados na arquibancada do campo, enquanto os outros jogavam uma partida de futebol americano.

Phil mascava um chiclete, segurando uma bola, enquanto Jake contava sobre a carta que recebera de Paulie. Estava com marcas de dobra bem nítidas, segura em suas mãos. John sentava-se dois degraus acima, vestindo uma camisa de mangas longas para proteger-se do vento gelado.

- Ela está irada, cara! – exclamou Jake.

- E parece realmente estar fora de si; acho que você não deveria ir... – disse John.

O garoto fez uma pausa, analisando a carta. Queria ir... mas ao mesmo tempo, não...

- Ela está infernizando a Tori.

- Por que a Tori não dá um basta de uma vez?

- Ela é muito boazinha! Não teria coragem... – disse Jake Holander.

- Vamos lá, cara! – incentivou Phil – Faça isso pela Tori! Faça isso pela sua mulher.

Jake suspirou, erguendo as sobrancelhas:

- É...um duelo pode ser _divertido_...  


	19. Liberte o que sente!

XIX

Liberte o que sente!

            Finalmente chegara o dia da festa dos pais. As moças se reuniram em um só quarto e pareciam eufóricas, brigando por uma vaga na frente do espelho, enquanto arrumavam os vestidos e se maquiavam.

Mas uma garota em especial não se encontrava lá...

Os jardins do colégio estavam rodeados de tendas com bebidas; garçons se equilibravam de um lado e outro com as bandejas, meninas tiravam fotos juntos dos pais, outras tantas andavam com as colegas. Estava uma tarde fresca e bastante agradável. Ms. Vaughn e outros professores cumprimentavam as alunas e seus progenitores, enquanto uma música tocava na tenda maior. Havia várias mesas em volta da longa mesa com o _buffet_, onde alguns pares iniciavam uma dança lenta.

Mary, Tori e seu pai sentavam-se na mesma mesa. Mouse estava um pouco sem graça pelo Sr.Bedford ainda não ter aparecido àquelas alturas...

- Ele nunca foi pontual na vida... – murmurou.

- Oh, ele deve estar preso no trânsito – disse o pai de Tori – À essa hora do dia costuma ficar muito ruim.

Ele era um homem relativamente alto, de rosto forte, cabelos negros e olhos tão azuis quanto os da filha. Aparentava ser calmo e paciente.

- Sim, claro – concordou Victoria, que usava um vestido azul escuro e um penteado apertado.

Mas a resposta não fora o bastante para Mouse ficar conformada. Passado algum tempo, a menina tomou licença e se retirou da mesa, dirigindo-se ao estacionamento para ver se conseguia identificar o carro do pai. Nenhum carro negro familiar avistou por ali. Já estava perdendo as esperanças... a festa havia começado há tempos, e parecia que seu pai se esquecera completamente.

Uma valsa começou a tocar...

- Eu quero dançar... – disse Tori.

- Bem, então vamos.

Seu pai tomou-lhe a mão cordialmente e a conduziu até o centro da enorme tenda, enquanto outros pares continuavam no compasso.

Repentinamente, Paulie aparecera na festa. Vestia um terno risca-giz castanho, camisa e sapatos... como um _rapaz_.

Seus olhos localizaram sua amada no mesmo instante. Sua expressão sofrida voltou a se estampar em seu rosto... lá estava Victoria Moller, linda, dançando com o pai. Paulie começou a caminhar lentamente até os dois, com os olhos fixos, enquanto todos da pista de dança voltavam-se para olhá-la. Tinham mesmo motivos para isso... mas ela não ligava. Nem um pouco, agora.

Parou em frente a eles e continuou a fitar Tori. O pai da moça sentiu sua presença e virou o rosto para olhá-la, antes de alguns segundos Tori fazer o mesmo.

- Boa noite, Victoria – disse Paulie, tomando ar – Olá, Bruce.

- Boa noite... – respondeu Bruce, achando aquilo estranho.

- Bruce... será que eu poderia interromper?

O homem a olhou, surpreso e franzindo a testa, depois voltando-se para a filha:

- Isso é uma brincadeira, não é, Victoria?  

- Brincadeira? – disse Paulie, com o gênio _ainda_ calmo – Eu estou pedindo... educadamente. Eu poderia dançar com a sua filha, por favor?

Tori não sabia o que responder, enquanto seus passos iam quase parando.

- Não creio que isso seja apropriado, e também acho que Victoria não...

Eu_ acho que Victoria..., _eu_ acho que _ela_..._

Por que não a deixava falar? Por que tomar as palavras de sua boca e não deixar ela andar sozinha?!

Pauline calmamente entrou na frente de Bruce e o interrompeu no ato, retomando os passos da dança com Tori. Os outros convidados continuavam presos ao encanto da valsa, mas agora pelo menos metade assistia à cena.

Os olhares de ambas estavam agora num mesmo lugar... A vista azul-celeste de Tori tremia, insegura, sentindo tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo que as únicas coisas que conseguia distinguir eram sua respiração agitada e o calor que avermelhava sua face.

Paulie a fitava com firmeza e delicadeza, de uma incrível simultaneidade. Como conseguia ser tão transparente através dos olhos...

- Você está louca?! – exclamou Tori em um sussurro.

- Louca? Você adorava dançar comigo em cima do telhado... lembra?

- Paulie... por favor...

Tori agora sussurrava... angustiada e hesitante. Alguém poderia estar ouvindo aquilo! Por que começar tudo de novo, justo naquela noite?

- O quê? – insistiu Oster.

- Não torne as coisas difíceis...

- Você me ama, Tori!

- Como amiga... – respondeu, com leve gaguejo, desviando o olhar rapidamente.

- Como amante.

Fizeram silêncio. Tori não respondeu, nervosa. Os olhos castanhos de Paulie se enchiam d'água lentamente, enquanto seu interior ameaçava se libertar.

- Diga: "Eu sou apaixonada por você, Paulie"! – _[pausa]_ – Diga ou eu paro esta dança agora mesmo!

Agora, definitivamente, todos estavam encarando as duas.

- Paulie... por favor, _por favor_... – suplicou Victoria, sussurrando.

- Apenas diga!... – foi a vez de Paulie rogar, à bordo das lágrimas escorrerem – Diga...

Tori respirava com dificuldade... encarou o chão, desviou a vista... olhou de longe para seu pai e temeu alguma coisa. Poderia ter posto tudo a perder...

- Não! Faça você o que quiser... – falou, então, deixando Paulie no meio da pista de dança.

Tori foi em direção ao pai, sem olhar para trás, balançando a cabeça quando ele lhe perguntou alguma coisa. Os dois então partiram para fora da tenda.

Paulie continuava parada, no mesmo lugar, com os olhos tristes a acompanha-los. Sentia uma sensação terrivelmente dolorosa... sentia que perdia Tori para sempre, como nunca sentira antes! Ela se afastava cada vez mais... cada vez mais. Isso significava o fim de sua vida... não podia deixar isso acontecer, mas... o que fazer agora? Por que fazia isso com ela? Precisava ouvir, mais uma vez, que Tori a amava, como um fio de esperança a trazer-lhe alegria por aqueles dias. Mas tudo ser perdera... Tori nunca seria capaz de desafiar a própria família sem negar seus sentimentos.

Suas lágrimas agora rolavam sem receio. Ms. Vaughn parecia preocupadíssima com a menina, vinda do jardim apressada, atrás dela.

- Paulie, Paulie! – chamou, se aproximando, enquanto tentava agarrá-la pelo braço – Paulie, venha comigo...

A moça foi mais rápida e tomou a professora por um instante, a girou em volta de si como um passo na dança e saiu correndo pelo jardim, aparentemente em direção à floresta... gritou alto e desesperadamente, como a chamar pelo amigo falcão.

Ms. Bannet chegou perto de Vaughn, como que querendo reconforta-la e impedi-la, caso quisesse ir atrás da aluna.

- Faye...

--

            Isenta de tudo o que acontecera na festa, Mary Mouse caminhava pelo jardim em meio à escuridão, chorando baixinho. Seu pai não aparecera em lugar algum.

            Estava profundamente decepcionada e tristonha. Como ele pôde esquecer aquela data? Desde o dia em que se instalara no internato não o via... e agora, nessa oportunidade, numa confraternização... ele se esquece de ver a filha.

            Paulie Oster parecia estar melhor. Também havia se refugiado no jardim e estava encostada em uma grande árvore, quando viu a companheira passar.

- Mary Brava... vamos! – chamou.

Mary virou-se no instante e começou a segui-la apressadamente em direção à floresta, sem saber para onde ia, enquanto passavam pela mesma varandinha branca da festa do chá.

_"Você já sentiu muita sede e, ao abrir um litro de leite e começar a beber, viu que estava azedo?  _

_Eu me senti assim por dentro... para sempre."_

- Nunca fiquei tão cansada... – murmurou Mary, quando as duas já haviam se adentrado bastante por entre as árvores e matagais. Estava completamente escuro, com exceção da pouca luz que a lua fornecia... ao menos seus olhos se acostumaram.

- Yah! Yah! – gritou Paulie, chamando o pássaro. Fez uma pausa, mas não houve resposta – Yah!

Não demorou muito dessa vez para o falcão aparecer e pousar justamente na mão de Paulie que, felizmente, estava coberta com uma luva grossa.

- Ele pode voar! – exclamou Mary, contente, entendo tudo – Ei, você o ensinou a voar?!

O falcão levantou vôo novamente. Paulie tomou um pouco de ar e respondeu, não necessariamente à pergunta da amiga:

- Ele vai nos mostrar o caminho, Mary B. ...

- O... _caminho_?

Agora a menina voltara a ficar confusa. De que diabos estava falando? Por que estavam ali?

Paulie não conseguiria explicar. 

- Mary, onde está seu pai?

Aquela pergunta pegou Mouse de surpresa. Tanto, que teve que desviar o olhar para o chão... sentia-se envergonhada. Mas não deveria... ainda mais porque a pessoa à sua frente era justamente Paulie. E ela sabia que seu pai não fora à festa. Ou então o que estaria fazendo sozinha no jardim?

Paulie aproximou-se dela e encarou-a, tentando fazê-la reerguer a cabeça. Mary _Brava_!

- Eu vi você chorar? Você chorou como uma garota? Como uma garotinha indefesa? – disparou, contornando a árvore – Eu também estive chorando, Mary.B. Eu estive chorando como uma garotinha indefesa há drogas de semanas! E agora chegou a hora... a hora do falcão... você está comigo? – disse, fitando-a novamente – "Eu odeio o meu pai"! Diga, é fácil... vamos..."EU ODEIO O MEU PAI"!

Mary sentiu seu coração disparar. Dizer... isso? Como? Nunca antes dissera coisas más sobre alguém... Apesar de ter se decepcionado e frustrado com o próprio pai no dia.

- Eu...eu odeio... – parou por um momento. Não conseguia dizer o final - ...meu pai!

- É... mais uma vez!

Paulie queria ajuda-la a expor tudo o que estava preso em seu interior. Sabia que a menina era quieta, calada, que se auto-recriminava só de dizer algo assim... que era _errado_. Já estava na hora de Mouse andar por si só! E estava ali para tentar ensina-la... de fato, Mary sentia um calor subir por seu pescoço, quando as palavras que vieram do seu íntimo estavam prontas para saltar de sua boca:

- Eu queria que estivesse morto! Eu o odeio! – começou, agora gritando – Odeio o desgraçado, cretino do meu pai! O odeio!

Paulie lembrou-se da aula sobre MacBeth. Como... como entendia incrivelmente Shakespeare...

- Tirai-me o sexo. E convertei meu leite em fel. Enchei-me, dos pés à cabeça, da mais implacável crueldade... vamos, diga! Diga para o falcão!

- Tirai-me... tirai-me o sexo, e convertei meu leite em fel...

- Torne meu sangue mais espesso...! – rosnou Paulie, palavra por palavra.

- Torne meu sangue mais espesso!

- Alimente o falcão – disse, entregando-lhe a luva para dar-lhe coragem.

- Não posso!

- Oh, sim, você _pode_! – insistiu Paulie. Ela estava indo bem demais para desistir de algo agora.

Mouse hesitou por um instante, mas então apanhou a luva e a colocou cuidadosamente em sua mão direita. Paulie pôs os famosos petiscos sobre ela.

- Enchei-me, dos pés à cabeça, da mais implacável crueldade... vamos, diga isso! E alimente o bicho!

- Enchei-me, dos pés à cabeça, da mais implacável crueldade...

Mary agarrou o alimento e ergueu a mão para bem alto, sem mais temer seu ato. O pássaro negro voou com velocidade até a luva e apanhou seu jantar com o bico, partindo logo em seguida. Mary ainda estava inteira.

- Você está pronta, Mary B.? Pronta para a manhã sombria?

- Estou – disse, bastante convicta.

- Está pronta pra qualquer coisa? – Paulie orgulhou-se da amiga e sussurrou, sem perder o hábito: - Ira total. Vamos!

A garota Oster pôs seu braço em volta de Mary e as duas então voltaram para o colégio.

Certamente, mais aliviadas... teriam muita coisa que enfrentar pela frente.

****

**_Notas da autora:_** Resolvi publicar todo o resto do fanfic de uma vez! Acho essa cena da Paulie e da Mary na floresta muito interessante... tem gente que também percebe a analogia que fizeram entre Lady MacBeth e Mouse, e funciona bem n.n.

_Cadê os reviews, pessoal?_ U.


	20. A casa secreta

**_Notas iniciais_**: Aqui está a última parte de "A outra metade do amor" n.n. Boa leitura! E se emocionem...

XX

A casa secreta

_"Amar alguém é ser o único a ver um milagre invisível aos outros."_

            Faltavam alguns minutos para o meio-dia de sábado.

Paulie e Mary dirigiam-se sigilosamente até um dos corredores do colégio, tomando cuidado para ninguém vê-las, aproximando-se da vitrine onde havia as espadas de esgrima e alguns prêmios.

Paulie amarrara uma bandana avermelhada em volta da testa. Estava preparada.

Pegou o extintor de incêndios pregado na parede e o atirou contra o vidro. Olhou para os dois lados rapidamente e aliviou-se ao confirmar a ausência de alunas, depois que o vidro se estilhaçou. Apanhou com destreza as duas espadas e jogou uma a Mary, que a acompanhava na aventura.

A guerra estava declarada... a mocinha ergueu a espada em frente ao seu corpo e a beijou brevemente.

--

            Joe Menzies estava no jardim queimando uma porção de madeira. Fazia muito tempo que não conversava com Mary, mas pôde avistá-la correr junto da amiga em direção à floresta. Paulie ia na frente, gritando para chamar o falcão até ela, mas quem a visse poderia pensar que estava louca...

            O jardineiro apenas balançou a cabeça... pensou, talvez, que as duas fossem aprontar alguma travessura. Onde já se viu... disparar daquele jeito para o meio das árvores, levando floretes de esgrima?

            A tal "clareira do leste" não ficava muito longe. Era uma abertura entre os arbustos, onde não havia árvores, boa o suficiente para o que Paulie propunha para Jake Holander. Mouse sabia desde o primeiro dia em que caminharam que a garota era uma ótima corredora, mas estava se esforçando para alcançá-la. Paulie deu uma olhada para trás um par de vezes, voltando a seguir em diante, sabendo que a companheira a seguiria mesmo estando para trás.

            O falcão grasnou alto, respondendo à amiga, e pousou em uma árvore próxima a Joe. O homenzinho se assustou ligeiramente com o bicho e o olhou de baixo, admirado.

            A garota Oster abriu a mochila e retirou sua blusa de frio cinza, com a qual o falcão já estava acostumado, e começou a vesti-la, enquanto o procurava com os olhos.

- Yah!

O pássaro reconheceu o chamado e levantou vôo no mesmo instante, acompanhado ainda pelos olhos do jardineiro. Paulie esperava pacientemente por sua chegada, com o braço erguido à sua frente, quando ele então pousou com certa delicadeza. Mouse já havia alcançado-na, não muito ofegante... continuava calada, misteriosa, sem saber o que a amiga estava pensando.

- _Ela_ está pronta – disse Paulie, referindo-se ao falcão.

Já era hora. Como por passe de mágica, por trás de algumas árvores ali perto, apareceram Jake, Phil e John. Estavam aparentemente alegres e risonhos, com um toque irônico em seus sorrisos, achando graça nas duas garotas que carregavam floretes e um falcão consigo.

- Que droga é essa? – riu Jake, aproximando-se.

- É seu bichinho de estimação! – disse John.

- Ohh! – caçoou Jake.

Paulie apenas os olhou, com seriedade em seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam tão frios... determinados...

- É um matador – disse.

- Bem... aqui estou, Paulie. O que quer fazer? Lutar comigo? – perguntou o rapaz, com sarcasmo, enquanto ela balançava o braço e fazia o falcão voar – Você e seu pássaro? Mas eu vou te avisar... eu faço parte da equipe de luta livre.

Paulie jogou a espada para ele, que a tomou, sem compreender muita coisa.

- Oh, entendi... uma luta teatral... vamos fazer uma luta teatral?– brincou, estufando o peito e fazendo cara exagerada de herói – Eu interpretei _Laertes_, em _Hamlet_, no ano passado... eu posso fazer isso... vai ser divertido...!

Jake começou a imitar todos os movimentos que Paulie, não ligando para suas ironias,  fazia com a espada e a mão. Os garotos olhavam de longe, entretidos, e Mary observava com atenção.

O duelo iniciou.

- Psss, pssss... – chamava Holander, caçoando, como se a garota fosse um cachorrinho.

- Vamos lá, Paulie – gritou Mary (achando que tudo não passava de uma "brincadeira"), enquanto os garotos torciam por Jake. Sentia-se mais segura porque sabia que lutava esgrima como ninguém – Tome cuidado!

Paulie conseguiu golpeá-lo na mão sem grandes dificuldades. Jake assustou-se, mas não o bastante para parar de provocar:

- Façam suas apostas, meus amigos!

- Isso é pelo meu amor! – exclamou Pauline, sem baixar a guarda.

- Está falando de Tori?! Caia na real! Ela te odeia... mas não tem coragem de te dizer...

- Ela me ama... – retrucou, fazendo-o andar para trás.

- Pare de dizer asneiras, Paulie! Tori é minha namorada.

Os dois recomeçaram o atrito entre as espadas, com movimentos ágeis e astutos – mais da parte da garota – quando Paulie, num descuido de seu adversário, deu uma rasteira e o derrubou no chão.

Jake ficou imóvel... ela rapidamente pôs a ponta da lâmina da espada em seu queixo e foi descendo lentamente pelo peito e ventre...

- Desista dela!

- Paulie! – exclamou Mouse. A garota agora começava a preocupar-se de verdade. O que a amiga pretendia com aquilo, _realmente_? Não era um duelo de faz-de-conta?

- Diga "eu desisto dela" – continuou, quando já estava pressionando a perna direita do garoto, ameaçadora.

- Vá se ferrar!

Paulie então, no extremo dos seus limites, gritou com todas as forças e cravou a ponta da lâmina na pele de Jake, fazendo-o exclamar de dor e susto. O sangue começou a escorregar...

- Paulie, nãaaao! – desesperou-se Mary Brava, estatelada com o que ela acabara de fazer. O assombro tomou conta de si... Paulie não estava bem. Nada daquilo era brincadeira. Estava acontecendo de verdade. 

- Sua vaca! – rosnou Holander, deitado na grama e agarrando a perna.

- Paulie! – chamava Mary, sem ação, sentindo um emaranhado de emoções embrulhar-lhe o estômago.

- Filha da mãe!

John e Phil correram até o amigo e se agacharam, tentando fazer alguma coisa que estancasse o sangue. Rasgaram um pedaço da própria roupa para amarrar na canela, enquanto a causadora daquilo ficara estática, não sabendo a qual mundo pertencia.

Mary agora gritava e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Correu até a moça e a empurrou para longe dos rapazes, começando a balançá-la, querendo uma reação... uma _explicação_...

- O que você está fazendo? O que está fazendo?!

- Sua louca desgraçada! – continuava Jake a xingá-la.

Paulie a fitou, confusa e transtornada como nunca. Não tinha a intenção... não sabia mais aonde estava, o que fazia, o que seus sentimentos agora demonstravam. Saiu correndo por um atalho, veloz, gritando...

As lágrimas de Mary rolavam sem parar. O desespero tomou conta de seu corpo... não compreendia como Paulie fora capaz de tal ação, o porquê de tanta confusão dentro de si. Agora começava a entender. O seu mundo estava desabando de vez... o último pedaço que restara estava se esfumando, segundo por segundo... de repente, o coração de Mary disparou. Precisava deter a amiga.

Saiu em disparada, de volta ao internato.

--

            Victoria e as outras alunas jogavam uma divertida partida de futebol. Ms. Bannet e Ms. Vaughn estavam torcendo, sentadas sobre uma toalha de piquenique, tomando café.

            Mouse corria como nunca em direção ao campo, aos prantos. Parecia histérica! A calma e quieta Mary, _histérica_...

            As professoras a viram e se levantaram, preocupadas, não sabendo de nada do que acontecera. Tori a olhou, estranhada, franzindo a testa... começando a caminhar em sua direção. A partida acabava de ser interrompida. Mary parou em frente a ela, tentando regular a respiração extremamente rápida. Ainda chorava, com o rosto rosado molhado de suor e lágrimas, mas antes que conseguisse dizer alguma coisa, o grito estridente do falcão pôde ser percebido por todos que estavam ali, impedindo-a.

            Os olhares dos presentes se ergueram para o céu e acompanharam o vôo do pássaro, que seguiu na direção de Paulie Oster, parada no topo do telhado do colégio, e então pousou em seu braço... como sempre fazia...

            Como ela fora tão rápida? Tão rápida que fora capaz de chegar antes da própria Mouse...?

- Paulie... Paulie, por favor... – sussurrava Mary, sem forças... achando que tudo agora estava perdido, que chegara tarde demais.

O semblante de Tori mostrava agora notável preocupação... estava trêmula, estatelada, com o coração a galopar violentamente. Todos fitavam Paulie chocados, assombrados com o que ela poderia fazer, não entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo.

- _Farei uma cabana de salgueiro em seu portão, e meu espírito entrará em sua morada..._ – recitou a jovem Oster. 

Tori começou a tremer mais ainda. Seu queixo batia... sentia a cabeça pesada, as imagens escuras, um nó na garganta, um aperto no peito... estava com medo.

- ..._lanço-me para dentro da casa secreta_... – murmurou Paulie, com seu rosto angustiado.

Ela lentamente abriu os braços, como fizera uma vez, quando queria voar...

Victoria abriu mais os olhos. Não podia ser, não... não assim... agora entendia o horror daquilo tudo. Entendia o que estava claro, mas não queria entender...

- Paulie!! – gritou, a todo pulmão.

Já era tarde... e de nada mais adiantava. Nada iria impedi-la. Paulie se deixou levar e pulou do telhado... no mesmo instante em que o falcão se desprendia de seu braço.

Todos tiveram que engolir seu grito. Seus olhares... repletos de assombro e choque... se fixaram no pássaro, que voava lenta e misteriosamente em volta do colégio.

"_Querida mãe, eu quase perdi você também, não foi? Mas o amor puro que você me deu antes de morrer foi como uma chama, sempre lá... queimando... e, assim como o falcão, aquela pequena chama foi tudo que eu precisei para enxergar na escuridão. Obrigada, mamãe, por me salvar da escuridão... Paulie... ela não conseguiu isso. A escuridão tomou conta dela... E ela teve que voar para longe... Eu ainda sonho com ela todas as noites. Acho que sempre sonharei... Você sabe, eu posso lembrar-me do seu rosto agora... Sempre que penso em você eu olho para cima e vejo seu rosto. O rosto da minha mãe, como uma chama cortando o céu..."_   

            Pauline era como o falcão ferido... ferido, com a asa quebrada, desejando um dia voltar a voar. Mas seu destino foi distinto... sua ferida não, _nunca_ iria cicatrizar, e ela precisou voar para longe, como desejou um dia!, mas por um outro caminho. Um outro... porque já não existiam mais escolhas.

            E o seu mundo, desmoronado, que insistia em esmagá-la por causa de um amor sofrido, poderia deixá-la livre para sempre...

            Você pode ser a única pessoa no mundo. Mas, para alguém, _voc_ é o mundo...

FIM 


End file.
